Kokoro wa no tenshi
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: ºÁngel de mi corazónºCuando tu vida es demasiado triste como para seguir adelante,siempre habrá un ángel que podrá llegar a ayudarte. Deja que tome tus manos y te guíe hacia la felicidad, no temas de esos sentimientos,porque nacen del corazón.SxS COMPLETO
1. La llegada de un ángel

**Kokoro wa no tenshi**

**Summary:** ºÁngel de mi corazónº Cuando tu vida es demasiado triste como para seguir adelante, siempre habrá un ángel que podrá llegar a ayudarte. Deja que tome tus manos y te guíe hacia la felicidad, no temas de esos sentimientos, porque nacen del corazón. UA- SxS

**N/A:** Bueno! Aca estamos con nuestro tercer fan fic de SCC, el heredero de "Doux Sentiment" y "Houl in my soul", viendo que estos dos gustaron bastante venimos ahora con esta historia fantástica. Es un Sakura por Shaoran, aclaro que a diferencia de los otros dos fics no tiene nada de Eriol x Tomoyo, aunque estamos haciendo otro fan fic que próximamente subiremos que es solo un Eriol x Tomoyo para los fans de esta pareja! Jejeje Espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews! La historia ya esta terminada, pero dependiendo de su éxito puede agregársele un epilogo.

Se subirá todos los viernes cada dos semanas y constara aproximadamente de 7 capítulos (es que aun no los dividí jeje).

Los dejo con el primero, espero lo disfruten!

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo I**

La llegada de un ángel

El fuerte sonido del timbre retumbó una vez más en la antigua casa en las afueras de Tokio, donde un adolescente y su padrino vivían. Otra vez se le había echo tarde, pero no estaba de ánimos como para ir al colegio ese día, aunque en consecuencia de insistencia de aquel penetrante sonido no tubo mas opción que levantarse, sabia que Wei ya debía haberse ido hacia su trabajo.

Luego de lavarse la cara bajó rápidamente las escaleras encontrándose con un joven ojiazul, de mirada tranquila y unos ojos amables, ocultos detrás de unas gafas.

- Mmhh... Porque tan temprano?-preguntó aun en pijama.

- Como que por que tan 'temprano'?... Shaoran... son las 7:30... -Responde el joven ojiazul señalando su reloj de pulsera.

-Ya? mmhh...-se queja aun dormido- no hay tiempo de desayunar no?-toma su mochila que estaba a un lado de la puerta para después suspirar- bien, vamos

-Y... vas a salir en pijama?...- agrega el muchacho de gafas señalando la ropa del adormilado chico.

-Es verdad... sabes? No planeaba ir! quería tomar un día de descanso...-bosteza para entrar de nuevo y subir a cambiarse para momentos después ponerse en camino hacia el instituto.

Una vez llegan... se encuentran con sus compañeros... el joven de ojos azules se acerca a la mesa de una de las chicas... una joven de cabello azabache y ojos amatistas, a quien saluda contento de verla...

-Llegas temprano hoy-se ríe- prepare tu almuerzo favorito

-Hoy es un día perfecto...- El ojiazul sonríe y luego abraza a la chica de buen humor-Esa es una de las razones por las que te quiero tanto, Tomoyo... aunque no la mas importante- agrega luego con un brillo en los ojos.

-Mhh... -se queda meditando un momento y luego lo mira de nuevo- entonces cual es?

-Mhh... Veamos... el hecho de ser la chica que amo... es suficiente... adoro todo lo relacionado contigo...- El joven sonríe y luego deja sus cosas sobre su pupitre.

Tomoyo simplemente le sonríe y se vuelve a la conversación con sus amigas, perdiendo ya el hilo de estas quien no se habían percatado de su distracción, pero no le importaba demasiado, se limitaba a asentir cada tanto simulando saber de que hablaban

-Shaoran, vas a hacer algo luego de las clases?- Cuestiona el joven de gafas mirando al castaño.

-Mhh... Creo que hoy no... Porque? Cuales son tus planes para hoy?

-No lo se... pensaba en hacer una salida grupal... que te parece?- El curioso ojiazul mira al castaño esperando una respuesta.

-Mh... Si, tal vez... no se Eriol… debería hablar con Mei lin primero...-explica él a su vez sin mucho animo.

-Si... bueno... luego hablamos de eso...- El aludido sonríe y luego mira al frente al escuchar entrar al profesor.

Las clases transcurren tranquilamente, Shaoran intenta hablar con su novia, pero ella parecía estar en otro mundo, andaba de aquí para allá con su grupo de amigas diciéndole que luego hablarían, que estaba ocupada.

A la salida... finalmente esta se encuentra con el trío quien conversaba en la puerta del establecimiento...

-Por mi esta bien, pero solo hasta las cinco, porque luego tengo clases de piano-explicaba la morocha.

-Bien...- El ojiazul sonríe abrazándola por los hombros.

-Que pensaban hacer?- Cuestiona la joven de ojos color rubí mirando al castaño junto a ella.

-Nada...salir por ahí... -la mira de reojo con cierta molestia en la voz- por eso anduve buscándote toda la mañana.

-Puedo ir?- La azabachada sonríe ignorando el frío tono que el muchacho tenia con ella.

-Claro-se apresura a responder Tomoyo evitando una posible discusión

-Bien...- responde Mei Lin alegremente para luego tomar bruscamente a Shaoran del brazo y comenzar a caminar, prácticamente arrastrándolo-Andando!

-Pero...-suspira ya resignado, la rutina de todos los días- bien... nos vemos-agregó despidiéndose de sus amigos antes de desaparecer al doblar la esquina arrastrado por la chica-

La joven caminaba tranquilamente mirando hacia al frente con una sonrisa confiada.

-Puedo saber... que diablos te pasa?-preguntó de bastante mal humor Shaoran soltándose bruscamente, todo eso ya lo estaba cansando, su paciencia tenia un limite.

-Quería estar contigo... además... ellos quieren hacerte daño...- La oji-rubí lo mira tranquila y sobrante.

-Eh? Ellos quienes?-pregunta sin comprender de que hablaba.

-Ellos... Hiragisawa y Daidouji...- Responde ella mirándolo.

-Porque piensas eso? son mis amigos de toda la vida...-suspira cansado el muchacho de la actitud infantil de su pareja- es una tontería

-Shaoran!... yo soy la única en la que puedes confiar...- Exclama la joven, comenzando a molestarse.

-Y porque?-Duda un momento- que garantías me das... de que puedo confiar?

-Soy la única que siempre estuvo en verdad a tu lado...- Agrega Mei Lin suspirando intentando calmarse.

-Eso es solo tu punto de vista...-desvía la mirada viendo los autos ir y venir por la calle- Muchas veces... te siento muy lejos... y no precisamente " a mi lado"

-Mph... Bien... como quieras...!- Grita molesta la azabachada para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar con paso firme.

-No podemos hablar si pelear?-pregunta finalmente ya harto- es que ya me canse de esto... las cosas cada día están peor... y puedo soportarlo cada vez menos…

-Es tu culpa, Shaoran... tu tienes la culpa de todo...- La joven se detiene y lo mira por sobre el hombro molesta-Del problema de tu madre... de la muerte de tus hermanas... de que peleemos... todo es tu culpa...- Suspira y mira al frente llorando de modo fingido-Y yo... que siempre trato de animarte...

-Si... lastima que no surta efecto...-suspira- tenes razón, todo es mi culpa...-hace una pausa- así que creo que nada de esto tiene sentido, no mereces estar con alguien así no?-le da la espalda para comenzar a caminar- entonces, gracias por todo supongo.

Mei Lin lo mira alejarse y luego camina en sentido contrario...Shaoran llega a su casa mas rápido de lo que creía, se sentía angustiado, como hacia ya un buen tiempo, desde q las cosas con Mei Lin no andaban bien... parecía leerle la mente, y odiaba eso, lo ponía nervioso... tal vez si tenia razón, y todo era su culpa... entonces porque seguía allí? no seria mas fácil si ya no existiera? no causaría mas problemas...se tendió en su cama mirando el techo con aquellas ideas dando vueltas en su cabeza...

--------------------------------------------

-Me llamabas?...- Una voz femenina sonaba suavemente, con cierta musicalidad, en el lugar.

-Si... quiero que observes bien el lugar...- Responde la voz masculina tranquilamente, para luego ver a otro ser hacerse presente.

La joven mira lo que su superior le señalaba ignorando a aquel ser que se había dado a conocer. Aquel animal verdaderamente extraño, pequeño y con dos alas pequeñas en su espalda, levitaba cerca de la muchacha escuchando las novedades.

-Podemos hacer algo al respecto?- La joven mira al pequeño animal a su lado... y luego al hombre frente a ella.

-Si... por eso te llame... quiero que te encargues de eso...- Responde él mirando como la joven abría los ojos por el asombro.

-Yo iré también verdad?-chillo el pequeño rápidamente- digo, soy su guardián, no pretenderá que vaya sola allá...

-Si... tu iras con ella, relájate...- El hombre suspira calmado-Pero... deberán cuidar de que personas equivocadas descubran sus identidades... entendido?...

-Si si... pero... cree que esta bien? Digo... es su primera misión... no será… demasiado?-acota preocupado el pequeño parándose en el hombro de la chica.

-Creo que ella es capaz de esto... pude llamar a cualquier otro... pero ella me pareció ideal para este caso...- El ser de imponente voz hace una pausa y luego se vuelve hacia el pequeño animalito -Y por eso iras con ella... para cuidarla... y se... que podrás protegerla de ser necesario...

-claro que si!-exclamo seriamente- entonces esta decidido.

-Si... quiero que preparen todo lo antes posible... arreglen su llegada... y comuníquenme siempre que sea posible...- Responde el albino para, luego de ver asentir a la muchacha decidida.

-Entonces será hasta luego, Yue-agrega por ultimo el pequeño con una sonrisa confiada a modo de despedida.

---------------------------------

-Y eso fue todo...-suspira Shaoran al acabar su relato, tanto Eriol como su pareja lo miraban con cierto asombro.

-Acabo de corroborar... que enloqueciste...- El ojiazul asiente y luego le sonríe-Solo fue un sueño... y los sueños, sueños son...

-Si...-mira hacia afuera de la confitería en la que estaban, prefería no contarles sobre lo ocurrido con Mei Lin, sabia que se preocuparían de mas, y no quería darles nuevos problemas.

Eriol le sonríe y le da unas palmadas en el hombro... -No te pongas así...- suspira y luego mira a su pareja esperando que ella le dijera con la mirada que hacer para reconfortar a su amigo, quien se encontraba deprimido...

Pero Tomoyo quien ya conocía bien a su amigo, sabia que cuando se ponía así era mejor dejarlo en paz... nada de lo que pudieran ellos decir lo ayudaría, lo mejor seria no darle importancia y tratar de entretenerse con algo para evitar que siguiera pensando.

-Ehmmm que les parece si salimos esta noche?- Sugiere Eriol mirando a su novia y luego al castaño-O... podríamos reunirnos en una de nuestras casas... les gusta la idea?- agrega contento por su idea.

-La verdad... yo prefiero volver a mi casa-se pone de pie el ambarino-

-De acuerdo...- El ojiazul suspira y le sonríe-Hablamos mañana...

-Si, que se diviertan-sonríe levemente aunque no lograba engañarlos, se despide y minutos después ya estaba en su casa. Vestido listo para dormir prende la televisión con intenciones de distraerse, pero no había nada bueno que ver.

Mientras, en el jardín, podía verse un pequeño destello, el cual se apaga luego de unos minutos...

Shaoran apaga aquella brillosa pantalla que comenzaba a dañarle la vista, lo mejor sería irse a dormir, tal vez el día siguiente sería mejor.

A mitad de la noche... un par de golpes secos, despiertan al ambarino...Preocupado baja lentamente... seguro se trataba de un robo... había odio de varios en ese ultimo tiempo por la zona, y como su padrino estaba de viaje, no era tan raro... se acercó lentamente hasta el interruptor hasta encender la luz.

Al iluminarse la habitación, ve a una joven castaña sentada en el suelo sobándose la cadera adolorida con la zurda, mientras que, con la otra, sostenía a un pequeño peluche extraño.

-Que... es esto?-se pregunto realmente desorientado, no parecía ser una ladrona, y si lo era, realmente había sido muy torpe al haberse caído así- estas bien?

-Si... estoy bien... gracias por preguntar...- La joven lo mira y sonríe... tenia un par de ojos grandes y verdes que destellaban alegremente. Luego de un momento cae en cuenta y se pone de pie rápidamente -Es cierto... lo siento... seguro te desperté...- hace una reverencia para luego mirarlo avergonzada-Debí de asustarte... no era mi intención.

-Esta bien...-el joven se rasca la cabeza confundido- necesitas... algo?

La joven lo mira un momento pensativa para luego sonreír.

-Shaoran... si no mal recuerdo...

Él entorna los ojos, ahora q la veía bien, le resultaba familiar.

-Bien, Shaoran...- La castaña se sacude la ropa y luego sujeta suavemente al peluche acomodándolo en sus brazos-Shaoran...- hace una pausa para después mirarlo y continuar con una sonrisa-Vine para cuidarte... ayudarte en lo que necesites... porque, mas que nadie, mereces ser feliz...- Agrega finalmente.

-Mh... Esto… es una broma?

-De que hablas?- La joven de ojos verdes lo mira sin comprender.

-Lo que decís no tiene ningún sentido-suspira y luego va la cocina donde sirve dos vasos con jugo.

-Pero... yo vine para eso...- La joven castaña aparece repentinamente detrás del ambarino... se había acercado sin hacer un solo ruido.

-Decime la verdad-la mira por sobre su hombro para después darle la bebida- para que entraste en mi casa? que buscas?

-Veo que no entendiste nada de lo que dije...- La castaña suspira y deja el vaso sobre la mesa para luego mirarlo-Mi nombre es Sakura... y vine buscándote... para hacerte feliz...

-Te repito...-vuelve la vista al contenido de su vaso- eso que decís... no tiene ningún sentido...porque... harías algo como eso por mi?

-Ya te lo dije... Más que cualquier otra persona... te lo mereces...- La muchacha suspira y luego se sienta en el suelo dejando al muñeco que llevaba descansar en sus piernas.

-Y eso...porque?-la mira, por fin se daba cuenta, era la chica con la que había soñado esa tarde- No te conozco... como podrías saber que lo merezco?

-Puede que no me conozcas... pero yo te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que mereces al menos una sola alegría...- La ojiverde lo mira.

-Mhh... No lo veo así...-hace una pausa- de todos modos...todo esto es muy extraño... yo te vi... esta tarde... en un sueño...

-A... mi?- Sakura lo mira sin comprender, luego suspira y se pone de pie-Que fue lo que viste?- Le sonríe tranquilamente.

-Mh... No lo recuerdo bien...pero...-le cuenta todo aquello, por algún motivo esa chica le inspiraba confianza, le transmitía paz, sino, porque confiar en ella?

-Ya veo...- La ojiverde asiente para luego cruzarse de brazos dejando caer al suelo, accidentalmente, al peluche que anteriormente sujetaba decidida. Este la mira con enfado, pero no se mueve, debía pasara inadvertido, por lo menos por ahora.

Al darse cuenta de su acción, la muchacha toma al muñeco y lo carga mirándolo preocupada.

-Que se supone... q significa ese sueño?-acota Shaoran esperando respuestas.

-Por lo general... cuando sueñas con una persona... se trata de alguien a quien vas a conocer...- Sonríe la joven tranquilamente- Debe haber sido algo así como un anticipo de mi llegada aquí.

-Eso seria casi como una premención... y no creo en esas cosas

-Deberías comenzar a creer...- Sakura le sonríe tranquilamente y luego se friega los ojos, con una mano, cansada.

-Es tarde...-suspira- por hoy supongo que podrías quedarte... a menos que prefieras irte, digo, seria algo peligroso...

-Te molesta si me quedo?- Sakura lo mira y sonríe dulcemente.

-No... no por hoy-suspira y bebe el jugo.

-Si te molesta... no te preocupes... yo ya me voy...- La muchacha de cabello castaño le sonríe amablemente con un dejo de tristeza y luego camina saliendo de la cocina.

-Como prefieras...-agrega con cierta nostalgia, sabia que no estaba bien que se quedara... le remordería la conciencia luego, pero el hecho de pensar que no estaría solo en esa enorme casa lo reconfortaba un poco.

-Bueno...- Sakura lo mira y sonríe-Será mejor que vayas a descansar... yo me encargo de limpiar eso...- agrega señalando los vasos sucios...

-Mh? no te preocupes por eso-se pone de pie dejando ambos en la pileta-

-Tranquilo...- Sonríe-Voy a quedarme... si no es molestia...- la muchacha de ojos esmeralda lo mira y le acomoda el cabello. Podía sentir lo solo que se encontraba, verdaderamente la necesitaba.

-Si... esta bien...-suspira- podes quedarte en la habitación de Wei... o en el cuarto de invitados...

Sakura asiente y sonríe... -De acuerdo...

-Buenas noches... y gracias, supongo-sube a su habitación-

Sakura lo mira hasta perderlo de vista y luego suspira dejando al peluche sobre la mesa...

-Que difícil es esto... porque no me creyó?-

-No lo se! Es un chico demasiado extraño!-se queja el pequeño- estas segura de que quieres seguir con esto Sakura?-suspira-

-Claro que si, Kero...- La ojiverde le sonríe y luego le acaricia la cabeza-Lo siento... no quería dejarte caer... no fue mi intención...

-No te preocupes esta bien- Kero sonríe- pero será mejor que yo me vaya... estarás bien no? Seria mas seguro volver a mi verdadera identidad mientras estemos aquí.

-Yue dijo que debías quedarte conmigo... y tu te ofreciste...- La ojiverde sonríe y luego recorre el lugar con la mirada, para luego sentarse... -Se siente nostalgia en este lugar... todo lo que rodea a ese chico... se veía triste-

-Si... por eso estoy seguro que harás un excelente trabajo! siempre logras darle alegría a todos con tu sonrisa-acota alegre el pequeño- lo harás bien! pero debes ganar su confianza

-Al parecer... va a ser difícil... ya que no cree...- La ojiverde suspira bajando la mirada, para luego mirar al pequeño ser alado decidida-pero no pienso darme por vencida!...- exclama de un modo que solo el muñeco amarillo la escuchara.

-claro! veras que acabar por quererte mucho, como todos-sonríe y se eleva- ánimos! debes estar alegre para transmitirle alegría!

-Si!- La joven asiente contenta y luego lo mira preocupada-Vas... a quedarte conmigo... no, Kero?-

- Si...yo... bueno... pero solo esta noche... sabes que debo cambiar de forma, o se agotaría mi energía-explica el pequeño- además creo que así te seria de mas ayuda...

Sakura asiente con una sonrisa y luego se pone de pie... después de limpiar los vasos sube y se acuesta en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, junto a Kero, a quien abriga bien.

-Sabes... creo q no deberías decirle la verdad por ahora...debería ser un secreto...-hace una pausa- no le digas quien eres realmente Sakura

-Si... como digas...- La ojiverde sonríe y luego bosteza.

Los dos se duermen en cuestión de minutos, dando paso a una nueva soleada mañana.

Continuará…


	2. Mi misión eres tu

**Kokoro wa no tenshi**

**Summary:** ºÁngel de mi corazónº Cuando tu vida es demasiado triste como para seguir adelante, siempre habrá un ángel que podrá llegar a ayudarte. Deja que tome tus manos y te guíe hacia la felicidad, no temas de esos sentimientos, porque nacen del corazón. UA- SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo II**

**Mi misión eres tu**

Al ser sábado, no había clases. Sakura despierta temprano y luego de preparar el desayuno, se acerca a la habitación del ambarino, donde entra sigilosamente, y se acerca contemplándolo dormitar...

Así se lo veía tranquilo y relajado, al parecer estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

-Será mejor... que lo deje descansar...- La muchacha sonríe y luego se endereza cubriéndolo bien con la manta, para luego acariciarle la cabeza e ir hacia la puerta.

En eso el teléfono comienza a sonar despertándolo bruscamente

Sakura se sobresalta y mira el estruendoso aparato...

Shaoran: mmhh...a esta hora...-toma el tubo de mal humor- si?

-Shaoran? que bien! dormías? bien… no importa...Sonaba agudamente la voz de la joven de ojos rubí del otro lado del teléfono...

-Que queres… tan temprano...?-bosteza fregándose los ojos-

-Vamos de día de campo? Es un lindo día...!- Mei Lin se mostraba emocionada ante su idea-Y no te perdonare si no vienes...-

-Mei lin...-suspira- pensaste en algo... de lo q te dije ayer?

-Ayer?- cuestiona la chica haciéndose la distraída...

-Si... bueno, supongo que prefieres olvidarlo...-suspira- de todos modos no quiero salir hoy, no me siento muy bien

-Mph... bien... egoísta...- Exclama la muchacha del otro lado del teléfono molesta, para luego cortar bruscamente...

EL castaño intenta ignorar dichas palabras y cuelga volviendo a recostarse

-Ah... disculpa...- Susurra la ojiverde temerosa de que se enfadara con ella... luego suspira y se acerca, arrodillándose junto a la cama...-Te encuentras bien?-

-Eh?-la mira, había olvidado q estaba allí- ah...si...

-Pero... no te ves bien... por que estas triste? paso algo con esa chica, no?- La joven castaña sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza-No te preocupes... va a arreglarse...- se endereza... -Bien... prefieres seguir durmiendo? o... capaz quieras desayunar...- agrega avergonzada, jugando con sus propias manos...

-No te preocupes, no tienes q hacer nada de eso x mi-dice él acomodándose en la cama-

-No es molestia...- Sakura le sonríe y luego le toma las manos haciéndolo ponerse de pie... -Vamos... el desayuno ya esta listo...-

-Pero... no quiero desayunar...

-Por que? te sientes mal? estas enfermo?- La castaña lo mira preocupada y luego le toca la frente-No pareces tener fiebre...-

-No... no es eso...simplemente no tengo apetito...

Sakura suspira y asiente para luego sonreírle... -Esta bien... cuando sientas deseos de comer... con gusto te voy a preparar algo...- lo hace acostarse y luego lo acomoda... -descansa...- susurra para luego acariciarle la cabeza e ir nuevamente hacia la puerta...

Shaoran la mira y luego cierra los ojos... pero todo, aquellas imágenes q tanto deseaba olvidar volvían a su mente... así q de nuevo abre los ojos prefiriendo ver el techo

En eso, se escuchan murmullos provenientes de la cocina... El joven levanta un poco la cabeza curioso, q podía ser? Acaso estaba hablando sola?...

En la cocina, la ojiverde conversaba con el pequeño ser alado, mientras le daba de comer...Al oír pasos Kero se apresura a ocultarse

Sakura lo acomoda en el bolsillo de su buzo y luego mira hacia la puerta...

Shaoran recorre la cocina con la mirada y luego suspira, seguro había sido su imaginación

-Pasa algo?- Sakura ladea la cabeza sonriéndole alegremente...

-No nada...-suspira y se sirve un vaso de leche fría, luego se sienta.

La castaña se sienta frente a el y le sonríe...

-No es... un mal día para salir a caminar un poco no?-mira hacia afuera-

-Vas a salir?- la joven lo mira curiosa...

-En eso pensaba

-Ya veo- Sakura baja la vista a su bolsillo...

-Te gustaría acompañarme?

-Puedo?- la castaña lo mira sorprendida, y a la vez emocionada...

-Porque no? es solo un paseo...

Sakura asiente de buen humor y luego se pone de pie para limpiar todo...

Momentos después ambos salen. Caminan un rato en silencio, hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad... donde la ojiverde miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos para no perderse nada...

-Nunca habías venido?-la mira de reojo, su reacción le llamaba la atención.

-Ah!... es que... yo no soy de por los alrededores...- Responde la ella soltando una risita...

-Ahh... venís de lejos?

-Si... así es...- La muchacha mira al frente con una sonrisa...

-Y para q viniste hasta acá? te mudaste? tenes parientes en esta ciudad?

-No... Yo estoy sola...- Responde la chica sonriéndole tranquilamente... -Bueno... no sola... Kero me acompaña...- Agrega mirando dentro de su bolsillo, al pequeño peluche...

-Entonces?

Sakura lo mira y sonríe en silencio luego mira al frente...

Seguía sin comprender nada, esa chica realmente era muy extraña…pero si lo q había dicho era cierto x lo menos tenían algo en común, los dos estaban solos

Luego de un momento caminando, la ojiverde se detiene en seco al ver a Mei Lin acercarse corriendo a Shaoran para luego saltar sobre el...

Shaoran-la mira-: q pasa?

-Shaoraaaaan!- Exclama la azabachada, interrumpiendo a Sakura, al tiempo que saltaba a los brazos del chico...

-Mei Lin... q sorpresa...-comenta desganado.

-Estoy contenta de verte- Exclama la chica para luego mirar a Sakura... -Y quien es ella?-

-Ah...ella... es... bueno...-se queda pensando un momento- una amiga... q vino del extranjero...

-Ya veo... con que una amiga...- Responde Mei Lin viendo a Sakura quien se mantenía inmóvil mirándola...

-Soy Sakura... encantada...- Suspira la ojiverde extendiendo su mano para estrecharla, gesto que Mei Lin mira con desagrado...

-Si, claro... como sea...- La mira con desprecio y luego mira a Shaoran... -Que hacemos hoy?- Sonríe...

-hoy? Nada... prometí mostrarle a Sakura la ciudad...

-Pero... Shaoran... no es justo...- Refunfuña Mei Lin sacudiéndolo del brazo, encaprichada...

- y xq no?

-Porque... yo soy tu novia...- Responde Mei Lin tranquilamente para luego abrazarlo...

-eso no significa q tengamos q pasar las 24 horas juntos... o si?

-No...- La ojirubi suspira resignada y luego de mirar molesta a la ojiverde se va...

Shaoran suspira y continúa caminando desganadamente

-Parece que no le simpatizo...- La ojiverde suspira y luego camina junto al ambarino en silencio.

-No se q voy a hacer con ella...

-No sos feliz con ella?- Sakura lo mira.

-Creo que no... La mayoría del tiempo nos la pasamos peleando...antes era diferente...

-Antes?...- La ojiverde mira a Kero pensativa y luego al frente...

-Si...ya no la reconozco...-suspira- creo q… ya no quiero seguir con ella

Sakura lo mira y luego le toma la mano... -Esta bien...- Hace una pausa en la que le sonríe-si necesitas mi ayuda, voy a ayudarte encantada...

-Si... gracias...-suspira.

La chica sonríe inocentemente y luego mira al frente sumida en si misma... repentinamente, se había sentido extraña frente a esa chica...

Así llega el lunes, como siempre Shaoran se levanta para ir al colegio

Abajo, Sakura lo esperaba con el desayuno listo...

El lo toma rápidamente, sino se apuraba llegaría tarde una vez mas

La ojiverde lo despide y lo mira alejarse...

Él llega justo a tiempo, x lo q se salva de otra llegada tarde...la mañana como siempre se le hace muy larga, al salir se sorprende al ver a Sakura en la puerta... lo mas raro es q no estaba sola, sino q charlaba animadamente con un joven q debía tener su misma edad

-No entiendo de que te quejas... así estas bien...- La ojiverde suspira resignada.

-Bueno si... pero se siente extraño...-responde el otro de mala gana.

-No puedes quejarte... ya que te ofreciste...- Sakura se ríe divertida para luego mirar a Shaoran y sonreírle alegremente...

El la observa unos momentos más y luego comienza a caminar de regreso hacia su casa, no podía imaginarse de quien se trataba, pero no quería interrumpir la conversación.

Shaoran camina rápidamente llegando enseguida hasta su casa, a pesar de q se sorprende al ver allí de pie a la castaña, prefiere no hacer ningún comentario y después de buscar las llaves entra sin decir una palabra

-Shaoran, que pasa?- La ojiverde lo mira sin comprender y preocupada...

-Nada...xq?-deja su mochila a un lado y busca algo fresco de tomar dentro de la heladera.

-Es que...- Sakura lo mira y permanece callada... si continuaba, terminaría diciéndole quien es... y había prometido no hacerlo... al menos no por el momento...

-Es q... que?-agrega él sentándose a la mesa luego de beber un jugo.

-"Kero va a matarme"- La castaña suspira mientras miraba perdida por la ventana...

Shaoran guarda silencio, esa tarde tenia practica, pero no se sentía de ánimos para ir...aunque si no asistía su equipo esta vez si se enfadaría...

-Lo siento, Shaoran...- Susurra la joven para luego mirarlo y sonreír levemente...

El joven termina su almuerzo para después ponerse de pie para salir, al abrir la puerta se sorprende al ver allí al chico de esa tarde.

Sakura meditaba en uno de los sillones del living... al escuchar la puerta, levanta la vista...

-Sakura... tenes visitas

-Visitas?- La ojiverde se pone de pie y se acerca a Shaoran, para luego mirar hacia afuera...

-Sakura… como estas?-comenta el joven de ojos dorados que le sonríe desde la puerta.

-Ke...- La chica se tapa la boca y mira al joven para luego mirar a Shaoran con una sonrisa

-Bueno... yo me voy, regreso por la noche-el ambarino sale y camina hacia el centro.

-No entiendo... por que actúa así de extraño?- Sakura se rasca la cabeza mirando por donde se había ido el ambarino sin comprender

-Es extraño, ya te lo dije...-el rubio suspira- Y su actitud ya me esta cansando un poco

-Hay que tener paciencia, Kero...- Sakura sonríe y lo deja pasar -Hablaste con Yue?...-

-Si...-suspira y luego de entrar cierra la puerta- y no esta muy conforme… dice q las cosas no están avanzando bien...

-Kero... sabes bien que lo intento... pero es difícil hacerlo feliz... y si no cree... es mas difícil aun...- La ojiverde se rasca la cabeza y suspira-creo que debería decirle quien soy en realidad...

-Sabes que eso esta prohibido...-Kero suspira- no es q este de acuerdo con lo que Yue diga... pero me dijo q si no ve resultados pronto abortara tu misión aquí...

-Si...- La castaña suspira y luego mira por la ventana-Pero... se complica un poco más... si ese demonio anda rondándolo...-

-Lo se, lo se...-el muchacho asiente- realmente no entiendo como piensa ese tonto...-suspira molesto- q mas quiere?

-Pobre Shaoran...- Musita Sakura mirando el suelo y luego mirar decidida al joven de ojos dorados frente a ella -Voy a esforzarme mas-

-Mas?-se rasca la cabeza confundido- eso seria casi imposible

-Yo puedo...- La castaña levanta un brazo mostrando confianza

-jajaja como digas-Kero sonríe tranquilamente.

Pasan juntos el resto de la tarde, hasta q Shaoran regresa cerca de las 8, Sakura estaba en la cocina preparando la cena...Kero conversaba con ella hasta q al oír la puerta abrirse se calla y mira al castaño quien no parecía de buen humor

La distraída joven, al no notar nada de lo que pasaba, seguía hablando sola... mencionando cosas sin sentido...

-Yo se... que voy a poder hacerlo feliz... o al menos voy a intentarlo...- hablaba tranquilamente

-Emh… Sakura-la interrumpe el rubio antes de q siguiera hablando de mas- yo ya me voy

-Que? Como?- La ojiverde lo mira y luego al castaño- Shaoran... como estas?-

-Bien...-suspira y abre una de las ventanas de la cocina para q entrara aire.

Sakura suspira mirándolo y luego mira a Kero... luego de acompañarlo a la puerta y despedirse, regresa y sigue con la cena...

-No deberías preocuparte x hacer eso-comenta el ambarino encendiendo la televisión.

-Si no comes bien... vas a enfermarte...- Responde la castaña para luego quejarse, debido a que se había cortado al hacer las cosas perdida...

-Es que ya cene-responde apagando aburrido el aparato y poniéndose de pie-

Sakura lo mira en silencio y luego sonríe desilusionada... -Ya veo...-

-Te dije ya mil veces q no tenes xq preparar la comida...-suspira sintiéndose algo mal- cena vos, y lo q sobre lo comemos mañana

Sakura asiente y luego suspira... después de cenar sale al jardín donde se sienta mirando el cielo sin emitir un solo ruido

Shaoran desde su cuarto también veía hacia el exterior, a pesar de la extensa práctica no sentía cansancio ni sueño, odiaba sufrir aquel extraño insomnio que solo lo ayudaba a seguir pensando

-Va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé...- Susurra para si la joven de ojos verdes mirando el cielo... mientras su cuerpo emitía un pequeño pero claro destello...

El castaño quien se dedicaba a ver el cielo vuelve la vista a su jardín al notar aquella extraña luz, tal vez había olvidado algún farol prendido... se pone sus pantuflas y baja yendo hasta allí.

Mientras, en el patio, Sakura se pone de pie y mira el cielo se sentía incomoda ocultando su identidad... y comenzaba cansarse... necesitaba mucha energía para poder mantenerse fuera de sospechas... al ver que estaba sola cierra los ojos dejando salir un par de alas blancas de su espalda las cuales, al agitarlas, dejan caer pequeñas plumas...

Shaoran se detiene en la puerta que daba al patio observando todo aquello, realmente lo había desconcertado, pero no se atrevía a moverse por temor a q ella se percatara de su presencia

-Ahww así esta mejor...- La castaña suspira aliviada para luego estirar los brazos... luego de un momento, el resplandor se apaga y la joven se sienta en el suelo

El castaño seguía quieto en su sitio, no sabia como reaccionar ante aquel suceso extraño...debía preguntarle? La curiosidad le revolvía el estomago... tal vez había sido su imaginación...

Luego de un momento, la castaña regresa entrando en la casa... al encontrarse con el castaño permanece en silencio... la habría descubierto? El la mira unos momentos y luego desvía la vista sin saber que decir...

-Te ves cansado...- Comenta la castaña al sentirse incomoda -Será mejor que descanses...- agrega con una sonrisa y luego camina hacia la habitación de huéspedes...

Shaoran duda un momento y luego se va a dormir, era demasiado tonto ir a preguntarle si lo q había visto era cierto...solo lograría quedar como un demente.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Antes que nada, perdon por la demora! Abandonamos todos nuestros fics por unas cuantas cuestiones (estudio principalmente xD!) y ahora retomamos todos nuestros proyectos y venimos con algunos nuevos! Dentro de poco actualizamos también Falling for you, y vamos a subir un fic nuevo desees x Lin… y nuevo Miroku x Sango! Espero los lean y dejen un review!

Ahh! Si, también empezamos con una nueva historia de SCC "Breahtless" en un ratito subo el primer capitulo así q estén atentos!

Ahora si, volvemos al ritmo, nos leemos en una semana! Este chap lo subo un martes, pero después vamos a volver al ritmo de los viernes.

Ja ne! Chibi Chise


	3. Idendidad descubierta

**Kokoro wa no tenshi**

**Summary:** ºÁngel de mi corazónº Cuando tu vida es demasiado triste como para seguir adelante, siempre habrá un ángel que podrá llegar a ayudarte. Deja que tome tus manos y te guíe hacia la felicidad, no temas de esos sentimientos, porque nacen del corazón. UA- SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo IV**

**Identidad descubierta**

Al día siguiente luego de desayunar, el ambarino y la ojiverde van al colegio donde se encuentran con los amigos del primero...Pocos momentos después, antes de q tocara el timbre Shaoran se aparta con Eriol ya q deseaba contarle lo q había visto la noche anterior y recibir su opinión al respecto.

- seguro que lo soñaste... es ilógico algo como lo que me estas contando...- Responde el chico de ojos azules.

-Ya lo se pero… lo vi...

-Pero... pudo ser tranquilamente un sueño... pasa seguido que una persona sueña y cree que en verdad paso...- agrega Eriol.

-Mhh si… debió ser eso, no hay otra explicación-suspira-

-Y si no hubiera sido así... que habrías hecho?- cuestiona el chico de gafas curioso-no le des vueltas al asunto... relájate...

-Si, tenes razón...además, es mejor q me concentre en q voy a decirle a Mei Lin...

-Decirle?- Eriol lo mira curioso

-No voy a seguir con ella...

Su amigo lo mira sin poder creerlo y luego le da unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Sabia decisión

-ah si?-lo mira algo sorprendido ya q pensaba q le iba a decir lo contrario- no sabia q no te caía bien

-Lo digo por vos... no era precisamente un ángel con vos...- El chico sonríe divertido

-Últimamente no... Por eso... esta muy cambiada y bueno... va a ser un poco difícil decírselo... seguramente va a ponerse a gritar como loca...

-Si...- Responde Eriol sintiendo escalofríos al imaginarse la escena

Shaoran se ríe al ver la expresión de su amigo y luego ambos regresan al salón donde Sakura hablaba con Tomoyo en un susurro.

-Por favor... no digas nada... si se enteran... Kero va a molestarse mucho...- Susurra la ojiverde suplicante.

-No te preocupes, tranquila-le sonríe la morocha.

Sakura suspira y le sonríe agradecida... luego juega con la cruz dorada que colgaba de su cuello...Shaoran las mira un momento curioso para después sentarse en su sitio... a la hora de salir se acerca a Mei Lin dispuesto a hablarle, esta se despedía de unas compañeras, tranquilamente...

-Mhh Mei Lin...podríamos hablar?

-Hablar?- La ojirubi lo mira y asiente

Los dos salen y comienzan a caminar, Shaoran meditaba recordando lo q había pensando decirle

-Mei Lin... quería hablarte…sobre nosotros...

-Si... te escucho...- Responde la azabachada tranquilamente

-Últimamente... las cosas no andan bien... por eso... quiero terminar...

-que?... terminas conmigo?- Mei Lin lo mira fijamente y molesta

-Si...-musita el para luego de verla volver la vista al frente.

-Me dejas por esa chica?... lo sabia... sos como los demás... una basura...- Responde la azabachada antes de comenzar a correr.

Shaoran suspira y luego mira al cielo, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo ahora... sabia q no era verdad lo q ella había dicho, no la había dejado x nadie, sino x como era ella, prefería estar solo...

Mientras desde el techo de un edificio... la ojiverde miraba todo como examinándolo, sentada en la baranda...

Luego de un momento, suelta las manos de la baranda al sentir que se quemaba por el sol, lo que la hace resbalarse cayendo de esta...

Shaoran, quien iba en su mundo, de repente siente algo caer sobre el por lo que termina en el suelo adolorido.

-Que fue...?-mira a la persona q estaba sobre el, la cual gracias a su cuerpo no había sufrido daños.

La joven castaña se sienta aturdida -Cuanto lo siento... disculpe...- Musita para luego mirar al ambarino avergonzada

-Estas bien?-le pregunta ciertamente confundido sin entender de donde había salido tan de repente.

-Si... gracias a vos, si...- Responde la chica sonriéndole.

-Que bueno...-se pone de pie y la ayuda a levantarse también.

Sakura le sonríe y luego mira hacia arriba.

-A donde ibas?

-Yo solo... paseaba...- Responde la joven sonriendo.-quería ver el lugar...

-Ahh ya veo... cuanto tiempo pensas quedarte en esta ciudad?

-El tiempo que sea necesario...- La ojiverde mira al frente mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Shaoran.

-Ahh... y eso de q depende?

Sakura lo mira y prefiere evadir su pregunta, luego sonríe tomándolo del brazo... -Animo Shaoran...-

-Mh... Animo?

-Si... arriba el animo...- Completa la castaña sin borrar su radiante sonrisa.

-Si... ahora q ya no salgo con Mei Lin... creo q me siento mas aliviado...

-Estas contento?- La ojiverde lo mira -Me alegra mucho escuchar eso...

-Porque?-la mira-

-Quiero que seas feliz...- Susurra la castaña mirando al frente-si estas feliz, yo también

-Pero... no entiendo... xq querrías algo así? ni siquiera me conoces…

Sakura se ríe por lo bajo y le acaricia la cabeza...

-Esto es muy sospechoso...-se queda meditando el castaño.

-yo si te conozco...- Responde tranquilamente la castaña.

-y como es q vos me conoces y no yo a vos?

-Por que yo te observo desde hace tiempo... vos no podías verme...- Sakura sonríe soltando el brazo del castaño, para luego tomar su mano...

-Ah… bueno... si yo no te conozco... tal vez sea una buena oportunidad para hacerlo...-sonríe levemente-

-Supongo que si...- La joven bosteza y mira la caza una vez llegan.

-Quedo algo de la cena de ayer?-pregunta mientras entraba-

-Si...- Sakura asiente siguiéndolo.

-Que bien, me gustaría probar algo

Shaoran la ayuda a poner la mesa y luego ambos almuerzan

Luego de eso, la ojiverde limpia todo y después sale al jardín...

Shaoran al no tener nada q hacer la acompaña

-Es un lindo día...- comenta la joven mirando el cielo despejado, para luego sonreírle al castaño.

-Si...

La muchacha mira al frente y sonríe al ver a una libélula posarse en su nariz... En eso, el cielo comienza a nublarse repentinamente borrando todo rastro de luz del sol...

-Que raro... recién estaba soleado...-comenta el castaño viendo el cielo.

Sakura permanece en silencio recorriendo el lugar con la mirada volvía a sentirse extraña... y eso la perturbaba...

-entramos? parece q va a llover

Sakura asiente y comienza a caminar detrás del ambarino... Luego de un momento comienza una fuerte tormenta...

-Por que no desaparece esta extraña sensación...- Susurraba para si la chica, mientras miraba el jardín que se iluminaba cada tanto por los rayos

-Te sentís bien?-le pregunta el muchacho a su lado preocupado por la expresión de la joven.

-Eh? s...si... solo que no me gustan las tormentas...- La joven sonríe y luego mira hacia afuera viendo una figura iluminarse ante otro rayo... cosa que la hace ponerse de pie sobresaltada...

El la mira sin comprender y luego también mira hacia fuera. Otro rayo ilumina todo dejando ver que se trataba nada más que de Mei Lin...

-Mei Lin? Que raro...-se acerca a abrir la puerta.

Sakura lo detiene del brazo... -N...no...- susurra mirándolo de modo serio

-Eh? q pasa?-la mira deteniéndose.

-Es solo que...- La joven suspira y niega con la cabeza-Debe ser mi imaginación...

-Que? decime...

-No te preocupes...- La ojiverde lo suelta.

Shaoran la mira unos momentos dudando y luego abre la puerta

Efectivamente, afuera estaba Mei Lin... quien miraba con odio al ambarino...

-Mei Lin... pasa algo?

La joven asiente... -Vengo a terminar algo que debía hacer hace mucho- sonríe con malicia para luego sacar unas dagas de su bolsillo

Shaoran la mira sorprendido y da unos pasos hacia atrás con cierto temor.

Mei lin se lanza hacia el corriendo... luego le lanza las dagas, las cuales fallan debido a que Sakura lo había corrido a tiempo...

-Estas bien?- La ojiverde lo mira preocupada.

-Si... q le pasa? se volvió loca?

La castaña permanece en silencio sin saber como explicarle, luego se pone de pie y mira a Mei Lin quien se acercaba lentamente...

Shaoran las observaba callado, sentía un hormigueo en el estomago, sentía q debía hacer algo

-No te metas niña!- Exclama la azabachada, al tiempo que unas esferas rojizas se formaban en sus manos...

Shaoran cae sentado de espaldas al ver aquello, que significaba?

-Que te pasa con el? no hizo nada malo...- Responde angustiada la castaña para luego ver a Shaoran-Vete... o va a lastimarte...

-Pero... y vos?-agrega él poniéndose de pie sin saber q hacer, no podía irse dejándola allí.

La joven le sonríe enternecida por sus palabras, era la primera vez q mostraba preocupación por ella... Ante la distracción de ambos, Mei Lin se lanza sobre Shaoran para atacarlo... pero Sakura la empuja alejándola del chico a quien sujeta de la mano...

-No te metas! Es algo con Shaoran!- Exclama la azabachada a lo que la ojiverde se pone frente al aludido.

-Mei Lin... xq haces esto?

-Callate... te odio! Basura... eso sos... por eso todo lo que viviste paso... por tu culpa...- responde la chica sonriendo con malicia.

-Eso... no tiene nada q ver con q estés ahora acá-musita él no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Cierto... había venido a deshacerme de un estorbo... puedo encargarme de vos cuando quiera...- Responde la chica maliciosamente para luego mirar a la ojiverde-Ella estorba...me molesta aquí…

Shaoran la mira en silencio, turbado, el la quería... a pesar de los problemas q habían tenido y q ya no salían juntos el le tenia un gran cariño...porque de repente se portaba así?

-Prepárense...- Musita la chica antes de lanzarse a atacar.

-Cuidado!- Exclama la ojiverde abrazando al ambarino para luego elevarse y salir por una ventana, la cual se había abierto por fuerza del viento.

-Que...-Shaoran mira hacia abajo descubriendo q estaba en el aire, luego mira a la castaña- deberíamos irnos...

-Iría mas lejos... pero estoy algo cansada...- Susurra la castaña descendiendo para mirar hacia la casa.

-Vamos caminando...pero es peligroso seguir acá-le toma la mano-

Sakura lo mira y asiente al tiempo que las alas en su espalda desaparecían... por que no se había sorprendido de ver eso?

-Podes caminar?

Sakura asiente y luego lo toma de la mano con más firmeza.

-Tenemos q apurarnos...-sonríe levemente y luego comienza a correr sin soltar a la joven, realmente no sabia donde iba, pero lo importante era alejarse de allí.

Detrás de ellos corría Mei Lin, hasta que finalmente desaparece...

Una vez q dejan de sentir sus pasos y no pueden verla por ninguna parte se detienen agitados, estaban empapados por la lluvia

Sakura suspira y se deja caer sentada al suelo para respirar hondo

-Es… estas...bien?-le pregunta Shaoran entrecortadamente ya q sentía q le faltaba el aire luego de la carrera.

Sakura asiente y suspira mirándolo preocupada... al ver que estaba bien, sonríe aliviada...

-Me debes una explicación...-agrega sentándose a su lado para apoyarse contra la pared.

-E...Explicación?- Sakura lo mira y sonríe nerviosa

-Sakura... que fue todo eso? y quiero la verdad

Sakura lo mira... -Yo... no soy un humana...

Shaoran se queda un rato callado y luego suspira

-Crees que estoy loca?- Sakura suspira resignada.

-No se q pensar...

-Soy un ángel...- La castaña sonríe con orgullo y aliviada de poder decírselo -y vine a cuidarte y hacerte feliz, como ya te había dicho...

-Pero... eso no tiene ningún sentido...simulemos q es cierto... xq a mi? justamente yo no merezco algo así

La ojiverde suspira y lo abraza escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, mientras que las alas volvían a salir de su espalda... al seguir lloviendo con gran intensidad, no había gente en la calle que pudiera verla...

-Que... que te pasa?

-Confías en mi?- La castaña cierra los ojos... la angustiaba el hecho de que no le creyera...

-Si... pero no te pongas así...

La ojiverde suspira lo suelta para luego tomarlo de una mano y elevarse unos cuantos metros del suelo

-Que... Sakura...-la mira y luego mira hacia abajo sin comprender, ya no sentía temor, pero todo le parecía muy raro, y aun no entendía bien.

-Debemos ir a un lugar seguro... esa chica podría volver a intentar lastimarte...- Responde Sakura para luego abrazarlo sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

Luego de unos momentos... la ojiverde desciende frente a la mansión Daidoujii...

-Que hacemos acá?

-Este es un lugar seguro... al menos por el momento...- Responde la joven tocando el timbre.

No tarda en aparecer una de las sirvientas de la familia Daidouji q los deja pasar indicándoles q Tomoyo estaba en el comedor. Al entrar Sakura saluda a la joven amatista y al ojiazul, quien había ido a visitarla...

-q paso? xq salieron con esta lluvia?-pregunta sorprendida la morocha al verlos empapados.

-Es que... hubo un pequeño incidente en la casa de Shaoran... y entonces...- La ojiverde mira el suelo.

-No se preocupen, pueden quedarse por esta noche

-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo...- La castaña sonríe y luego se pone de pie-El... esta escondido?-

-No...-se ríe- esta jugando arriba con mi antigua consola... porque no suben y se cambian?

La ojiverde asiente y luego de agradecer va por el pasillo que la joven amatista indicaba.

-No vas a ir? también tenes q cambiarte-agrega refiriéndose a Shaoran quien asiente y sigue a Sakura.

Al entrar en la habitación... ve a la ojiverde discutiendo con el peluche de antes por la consola…El pequeño animalito comenzó a brillar hasta transformarse de repente en aquel chico de ojos dorados q Shaoran había visto antes con Sakura.

-Deja un poco esas cosas Kero! Es importante!- Exclama Sakura para luego tirarle de las mejillas-Y así luego dices 'Yo me encargo de cuidarla' Yue va a enterarse...

-bien bien!-el chico algo molesto pone en pausa su video juego- q pasa ahora?

Sakura suspira y le cuenta todo lo ocurrido para luego cerrar los ojos esperando la reprimenda por descubrirse a ella misma.

-Yue va a matarnos a los dos...-el chico suspira preocupado.

-O quizás sea peor y nos haga regresar...- La ojiverde mira el suelo pensativa... para después mirar al ambarino.

El los mira sin entender mucho y luego decide salir, tal vez querían hablar a solas

-No se... mañana tendré q ponerme en contacto con el… a ver cuales son sus instrucciones...pero... tomalo como tu ultima noche aquí Sakura...-Kero suspira.

-Pero... y Shaoran?... Kero... esa chica buscaba matarlo...- la castaña lo mira preocupada.

-Voy a decírselo a Yue... pero no se q dirá el sobre eso... creo q te involucraste demasiado Sakura.

La ojiverde suspira y luego de abrir la ventana, sale por esta subiendo al techo...Kero suspira apenado por la chica, sabia q todo aquello era muy importante para ella... el haría todo lo posible x hacer q se quedaran, se sienta de nuevo en su sitio y continua con su juego.

Sakura recostada sobre las tejas húmedas observaba el cielo q de a poco se despejaba dejando ver enormes y brillantes estrellas, alli, lejos, estaba su hogar, lo extrañaba pero… no pensaba volver por ahora, su lugar esta allí, con Shaoran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Como verán ahora si subimos cada viernes! Jajaaja aunque la verdad re deprimente, solamente dos reviews en el capitulo anterior, y 8 por ahora… dentro de poco estamos planeando nuevos fics, asi q estén atentos!

Nada mas! Solamente q dejen un review! Si leen digan algo, al menos q lo leyeron y si les gusto para saber cuanta gente lo lee sip? Grax! Ja ne!


	4. Heridas que traen despedidas

**Kokoro wa no tenshi**

**Summary:** ºÁngel de mi corazónº Cuando tu vida es demasiado triste como para seguir adelante, siempre habrá un ángel que podrá llegar a ayudarte. Deja que tome tus manos y te guíe hacia la felicidad, no temas de esos sentimientos, porque nacen del corazón. UA- SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo V**

**Heridas que traen despedidas**

Mientras en la habitación de al lado, Shaoran había acabado de cambiarse. Al sentir ruidos en el techo el chico se asoma por la ventana y logra ver allí arriba a la castaña. Quien estaba acostada boca arriba mirando el cielo...

-No deberías... cambiarte la ropa mojada?-le pregunta desde la ventana.

La ojiverde se endereza y lo mira... -Estoy bien... da igual si enfermo...- La muchacha sonríe y mira el cielo abrazándose las rodillas

-Porque? No da igual...preocuparías a ese "amigo" tuyo..

-Kero es mi guardián... y es la única persona que se preocupa por mí... o eso demuestra...- La ojiverde lo mira.

-Ya veo...-mira el cielo nublado q amenazaba con seguir lloviendo en cualquier momento- y... te vas mañana no?

-No lo se...- Responde la chica poniéndose de pie, para luego entrar por la ventana y sentarse en el suelo.

-Ah... esta bien...-responde el volviéndose a mirarla.

-No quiero... irme...- Susurra la chica mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban a los lados de sus ojos

El castaño comenzaba a sentirse mal... odiaba verla llorar... sentía q tenía q hacer algo para q dejara de hacerlo... además de un modo u otro sentía q era su culpa... se acercó hasta quedar de pie frente a ella, luego se arrodillo y seco sus mejillas húmedas con sus dedos.

-No llores… no vas a irte sino queres Sakura, sos bienvenida en mi casa el tiempo q quieras.

-Pero... Kero dijo que si Yue lo ordenaba... nos veríamos obligados a regresar...- La castaña lo mira mientras mas lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos

-Tranquila... no se quien sea ese Yue del q hablas... pero si quiere obligarte a volver... vamos a hacerlo cambiar de idea... esta bien?-sonríe levemente.

La joven lo mira y luego se apoya en su pecho... -Ves... que si te mereces todo lo que decís no merecer?-

-No... La verdad no lo veo...-se rasca la cabeza y luego suspira acariciando suavemente el cabello de la chica- tanto te gusta este lugar? de donde venís debería ser mejor... digo... el cielo...

-Pero... yo quiero estar con vos...- Susurra la joven ya más tranquila

-Bueno, gracias supongo... pero no entiendo xq... x lo q entiendo es tu tarea aquí o algo así...

-Me agradas... Shaoran... por eso me involucré mas de lo que debía...- La castaña cierra los ojos adormecida por el aroma del ambarino.

-Eso si... q es raro...-sonríe al oírla decir algo así, se sentía bien estando cerca de ella, de algún modo le transmitía paz.

-Es raro que me agrades?- La joven lo mira confundida

-Si... no suelo agradarle a mucha gente

La ojiverde sonríe y, luego de hacerlo acostarse en sus piernas, le acaricia la cabeza.

-No entiendo bien... pero me agrada caerte bien...-sonríe levemente- así q sos un ángel... sos como los imaginaba

-Pensé que no creías en ángeles...- Responde la joven avergonzada.

-No creía, hasta q te conocí…

Sakura lo mira y se sonroja... sentía su corazón acelerarse y no entendía por que...

-Perdoname… se q antes... no te trate muy bien...

-No te preocupes... no importa...- La joven le sonríe y luego le acaricia el rostro.

El asiente y luego cierra los ojos tranquilo, era agradable sentir sus manos acariciando su rostro. En eso alguien toca la puerta, Sakura se pone de pie y abre...

-Si?

-Mhh… deberían bajar a cenar...-comenta Kero de malhumor.

La ojiverde mira al guardián sin comprender... luego asiente...

Los tres bajan donde cenan y luego Tomoyo les indica sus habitaciones, todos se duermen temprano.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo seguía oscuro...Kero desde temprano había desaparecido, Sakura recién vuelve a verlo cerca del mediodía.

-Kero...- Susurra la joven acercándose a el.

-Ya esta...-explica el dándole la espalda- no te preocupes, podes quedarte

-Pero... Kero... que pasa?- La castaña lo mira sin comprender y notoriamente preocupada.

-Nada... tenes un mes Sakura...aprovéchalo

Sakura lo mira sin entender nada... no entendía que era lo que le pasaba... por que había cambiado de repente?

-Si me necesitas... podes llamarme...-comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-Kero... espera...- Se acerca rápidamente al joven de ojos dorados.-Por que te vas?-

-Prefiero no quedarme acá... además tengo poca energía

-Es por usar esta identidad falsa?- Cuestiona la chica.

-No... No es por eso Sakura...

-Entonces... por que?-

-El viaje hasta el cielo es muy largo...-hace una pausa y luego se sienta un momento, dolorido.

-Que te paso?- Se arrodilla frente a el sosteniéndolo.

-Nada...-cierra los ojos un momento para luego mirarla- esta bien, es mi deber, como tu guardián

La ojiverde suspira y lo abraza... -te lastimaron por mi culpa?-

-Tranquila, no te preocupes... estoy bien, no fue nada...solo necesito reponerme

La joven castaña lo mira y luego le toca la frente haciéndolo volver a su forma de peluche... luego lo carga y lo lleva a la casa donde lo deja en su cama...allí se duerme rápidamente. Sakura permanece el resto del día cuidando de su guardián...Por la noche se encuentra con Shaoran quien ese día había salido con Eriol.

-Sakura... no crees q podríamos volver?-le pregunta mas afirmando q consultando.

La ojiverde lo mira sin comprender y luego mira a Kero quien dormitaba.

-Digo... si es posible me gustaría volver a mi casa

-cual es el apuro?-interviene el guardián de la chica molesto.

-Tranquilo Kero... es de comprenderse que quiere volver... a su casa...- Responde la castaña.

El pequeño bufa molesto

-Paso algo... que querías volver?- La joven mira al ambarino

-No...Solamente quería preguntarte eso...pero...-mira al pequeño Kero- veo q estas ocupada...-sale de la habitación.

La ojiverde suspira y mira a Kero... -vas a contestarme como terminaste así?-

-Mhh...-desvía la mirada- Ya te lo dije... es el castigo x desobedecer las ordenes..

-Yue... te hizo eso?-

-Sabía q esto pasaría

-Lo siento mucho... Kero... Todo es mi culpa...

-Ya te dije q no te preocupes, cuando acepte ser tu guardián sabia q estas cosas podían pasar... es tu primera misión, para ser así vas muy bien-le sonríe.

La joven suspira y baja la cabeza.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-agrega con un dejo de tristeza.

La ojiverde asiente y lo mira.

-Que tiene... ese chico de especial?

-ese chico? te refieres a Shaoran?- Sakura lo mira acomodándolo...

El asiente

-No lo se... simplemente... lo es...- Responde la castaña apoyando el mentón en la cama mirando al pequeño ser.

-Entiendo...

-Que crees... que significa Kero?-

-Creo que... debes olvidar esos sentimientos Sakura

-Por que?- Cuestiona la joven mirándolo.

-Porque es malo... esos sentimientos podrían lastimarte en un futuro...

La ojiverde suspira y asiente...

-Se que le tomaste cariño muy pronto...pero intenta verlo como lo que es, tu primera misión...-sonríe levemente.

-Es que... no puedo Kero... es difícil...- La ojiverde mira el suelo.

-Lo entiendo...-suspira- pero inténtalo, esta bien? sabes que yo siempre voy a estar con vos

-Esta bien, Kero...- Suspira la joven para luego mirarlo-vas a quedarte conmigo? Debemos volver a la casa de Shaoran-

-es verdad... si, me gustaría ir

La castaña asiente y luego lo carga con cuidado para después bajar con los demás...Shaoran abajo miraba aburrido televisión

Eriol mira con curiosidad el peluche que la chica llevaba en las manos,

-q es eso?- señala al muñeco que llevaba en brazos.

Kero obviamente no se mueve, aparentando ser un simple peluche

Sakura se ríe nerviosa...

-Es un oso al que quiero mucho... me hace compañía cuando estoy sola- responde la joven para luego mirar a Shaoran-Shao...ran... vamos?-

-Mh?-la mira y luego de ponerse de pie asiente.

Sakura sonríe... -Bien...- se acerca y luego de despedirse de Tomoyo y Eriol sale...

Shaoran le agradece a su amiga por permitirles quedarse y luego también sale

-El también viene?-agrega refiriéndose a Kero.

-Ya te lo dije... el es mi guardián...- La ojiverde mira al muñeco para luego ponerlo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Si si, ya lo se...-el castaño suspira.

-Y esta así... por darme un poco mas de tiempo...- Susurra luego la joven para mirar al frente

Shaoran la mira sin comprender pero prefiere no decir nada

Sakura le sonríe y mira al frente estirando los brazos...

- Así q vas a quedarte?

-Solo por un tiempo...- Ella mira al ambarino de reojo...

-el necesario?-sonríe levemente recordando su conversación- y cuanto es eso?

La joven suspira y baja la mirada.

-Sakura?...-la mira esperando una respuesta-

-Un... Un mes...- Responde la chica tartamudeando, para luego mirar a Kero.

-Un mes...-repite el ambarino como meditando- eso... no es mucho tiempo

-Lo se...- Susurra la joven para luego suspirar

-No te deprimas desde ahora... en un mes se pueden hacer muchas cosas…

La castaña asiente y lo mira sin comprender... luego suspira y le sonríe... -lo siento...-

Al llegar... encuentran la casa tal como la habían dejado

-q desastre... -suspira y entra, dentro había cosas mojadas, rotas y sucias-

Sakura asiente y luego comienza a limpiar...El castaño la imita

Cuando terminan cierran las ventanas...

Así transcurre un tiempo, el cual pasa inadvertido. Cierto día, Sakura y Shaoran veían una película en la sala en compañía de Kero quien comía un chocolate q la castaña le había regalado. Los tres se sobresaltan al oír un vidrio romperse en la parte superior de la casa.

-Que fue eso?- La ojiverde se pone de pie sintiendo como su cabello se erizaba, su guardián rápidamente cambia de forma volviéndose humano y sube las escaleras Sakura mira al ambarino y sonríe levemente, para después mirar la escalera...

Arriba se escucha un sonido fuerte, similar a una explosión por lo q tanto Sakura como Shaoran suben a ver de q se trataba.

-Kero!- Exclama la chica mirando la habitación destruida...

El rubio estaba en un rincón de la sala, su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por escombros.

-Ke...Kero...- La ojiverde se acerca corriendo y comienza a mover los escombros llamando a su guardián.

-Eso eso inútil-la voz fría de Mei Lin hacia eco entre los escombros y el sitio devastado, estaba de pie en la puerta.

La chica se endereza y la mira molesta... -Kero se estaba recuperando!- Exclama al tiempo que las alas salían de su espalda, para luego volar hacia ella envistiéndola.

La chica solo retrocedió un poco para luego con un movimiento rápido arrinconar a Shaoran apuntándole a este con sus armas

-No lo toques- La ojiverde la toma por la espalda, sosteniéndole los brazos, para luego alejarla del ambarino.

-Ya veremos...-ella se soltó con facilidad dando unos saltos luego se preparo para tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la ojiverde.

En cada respiro, la joven miraba al ambarino y luego los escombros, para después volverse a su atacante.

La diferencia de experiencia era evidente, en un descuido de Sakura la espada de Mei Lin atravesó su estomago dejándola tendida en el suelo. Ella cae boca abajo por el impulso de la espada al ser extraída de su cuerpo... sus ojos perdían brillo, al tiempo que un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a rodearla...

Shaoran se acerco rápidamente a ella, al agacharse a su lado tomando con cuidado su cabeza su ropa se mancho con aquella sangre derramada por la chica, quien cada vez perdía mas el sentido.

-Sakura!-la llamaba el preocupado- No te duermas…

-Shaoran...- La ojiverde lo mira al tiempo que pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos -Estas.. bien?-

-Si...pero no hables…-acaricia suavemente su mejilla- vas a ponerte bien..

-Por favor... ayuda a Kero... el se lastimo para que yo pudiera quedarme un poco mas...- La chica sonríe y luego cierra los ojos apretando los dientes.

-No te preocupes x eso... ahora quedate tranquila y descansa...

La ojiverde le sonríe... -Gracias... y... Shaoran...- susurra para luego aflojar cada uno de sus músculos cayendo inconsciente--Sakura...Sakura?-

La joven seguía respirando... aunque muy leve y casi imperceptiblemente. Mei Lin sonríe complacida, y luego se dispone a acabar de una vez con sus planes, se lanza ahora contra el castaño pero es rechazada por una especie de barrera invisible q le impedía acercársele o hacerle daño.

-Maldita...-musito molesta- no creas q lo lograras! volveré!

Tras anunciar que volvería, la joven sale por la ventana desapareciendo en la oscuridad...Shaoran mira de nuevo a Sakura, tenia miedo de moverla de allí ya q sus heridas se agravaran

Los escombros lentamente se separan y de allí sale Kero, sus heridas eran graves pero eso no le impidió llegar hasta donde se encontraba Sakura preocupado x ella.

La joven respiraba levemente y con dificultad... cada tanto apretaba los parpados y los dientes ante el dolor...

-Idiota...-el joven de ojos dorados mira molesto a Shaoran- esto es tu culpa! xq no hiciste nada?

Al escuchar la voz del chico de orbes doradas, la castaña abre los ojos y lo mira... -Shaoran... no tiene la culpa...-

-Cállate Sakura, desde un comienzo fue mala idea venir aquí, nos vamos-dice terminantemente él.

-Kero...- Susurra la joven para luego enderezarse haciendo un enorme esfuerzo.

-Que quieres? Ya te dije q no hablaras, gastas en eso tus energías! no ves q tu vida esta en peligro? no intentes levantarte, yo te llevare de vuelta.

-Kero... no me estas escuchando!...- Exclama finalmente la ojiverde para luego toser e inclinarse hacia el frente escupiendo sangre.

-Vamos, antes de q sea tarde-el rubio toma a la chica en sus brazos delicadamente y luego mira al ambarino- lo mejor q puedes hacer es olvidarte de todo esto

-N...no... Kero...- La ojiverde mira a Shaoran y extiende los brazos esperando alcanzarlo.

Shaoran mira a ambos un momento y luego sale de allí, se sentía angustiado, otra vez le había pasado lo mismo, x su culpa una de las personas q mas quería había sido gravemente lastima... el tenia razón, no merecía q ella estuviera allí.

-Shaoran...- Sakura lo mira salir para luego suspirar angustiada-Shaoran!-

El castaño se detiene en seco al oírla, mira hacia atrás sin saber que hacer...La ojiverde seguía llamándolo entre sollozos y quejidos por el dolor que le propinaba su herida

Shaoran cierra los ojos...odiaba oír aquello... tenia q detenerlo... callar de algún modo su sufrimiento... se voltea y regresa a la habitación.

Ella seguía llamándolo con los ojos cerrados... haciendo un esfuerzo por no desmayarse de nuevo...

-Sakura...-musito Kero, porque sufría tanto por el? Que era lo q la unía a aquel humano?

Shaoran no tardo en llegar y detenerse frente a ella, estaba agitado ya q había subido las escaleras corriendo. Al sentir su presencia, la castaña abre los ojos y lo mira... luego extiende las manos hasta poder tocarle el rostro...

-Tranquila, Sakura...-susurra el calmadamente tomando su mano- Kero tiene razón... tenes q volver...

-No quiero irme... n…no quiero...- Susurra la joven para luego mirar el suelo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien...-agrega el castaño con una sonrisa- cumpliste con tu misión, en este tiempo q estuviste conmigo fui muy feliz.

La ojiverde lo mira... no quería que se quedara?

-Bien... vamos, Sakura-agrega Kero comenzando a elevarse.

-N...No, Kero...- Susurra la ojiverde para luego mirar al ambarino-Shaoran!- Exclama la muchacha repitiendo el nombre del ambarino varias veces

-Gracias por todo-le dice con una sonrisa soltando lentamente su mano- me gusto mucho conocerte.

-No...- La joven niega con la cabeza para luego extender los brazos -No quiero irme! te quiero Shaoran!

-Sakura...-suspira- si... yo también te quiero...-sonríe levemente observándola alejarse-

La ojiverde cierra el puño para luego cubrirse los ojos... había comenzado a llorar...

-No llores...-musito Kero, odiaba verla así- Sakura... te dije... q no te encariñaras...

-Kero... lo siento mucho...- Responde la joven para luego suspirar viendo como se alejaban de la casa.

-Tranquila, descansa.

La ojiverde suspira y luego de un momento se queda dormida.


	5. Confesión

**Kokoro wa no tenshi**

**Summary:** ºÁngel de mi corazónº Cuando tu vida es demasiado triste como para seguir adelante, siempre habrá un ángel que podrá llegar a ayudarte. Deja que tome tus manos y te guíe hacia la felicidad, no temas de esos sentimientos, porque nacen del corazón. UA- SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo V**

**Confesión**

De todos estos sucesos transcurren 12 meses, un año, en los que los cambios se hacen presentes en la vida del ambarino...

Ante la desaparición de la joven ojiverde... sus amigos habían olvidado todo... no recordaban haberla conocido... era como si todo aquello no hubiera sido más que un bonito sueño.

Acababa de terminar el secundario y ahora estudiaba para aprobar su examen de la universidad, llevaba una vida bastante feliz. Había conocido a una joven muy bonita, amable e inteligente con la que se habían acercado mucho...No eran pareja oficialmente todavía, el aun no se lo había propuesto por temor a q lo rechazara pero verdaderamente la quería mucho al igual que la muchacha a el... Ella se había encargado de dar un giro a su vida... siempre estaban juntos.

Cierto mediodía de primavera Shaoran sale verdaderamente apurado de la universidad, había quedado en ver a Eriol un par de horas después y deseaba poder regresar a su casa a darse una ducha antes. Por culpa de su apuro se choca con alguien que estaba de pie en la puerta del instituto.

-Kya...!- Exclama la joven para luego caer sentada al suelo.

-Disculpa, iba apurado-dice el apenado ayudándola a levantarse- estas bien?

-S...si... gracias...- Responde la muchacha sacudiéndose la ropa.

El castaño la mira y se queda callado... era muy parecida...pero... tenia el cabello largo... era imposible...

-Sakura?

La ojiverde permanece en silencio mirándolo luego sonríe.

-Si no te apuras... vas a llegar tarde...

-Q… que haces acá? Como es q...-musita confundido.

-Estas... cambiado...- Susurra la joven para luego suspirar con una sonrisa.

-Si... paso un año... vos tampoco sos la misma...

-Estas feliz?-

-Si...-asiente- se puede decir que soy feliz ahora...-sonríe- me alegra verte bien

Sakura sonríe contenta al saber de su felicidad... luego suspira y le señala el reloj del edificio... -Vas a llegar tarde... por algo salías corriendo no?

-No importa, no es tarde...caminamos un poco?

Ella asiente y lo sigue.

-Una nueva misión?-la mira de reojo mientras camina.

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza para luego tirarle de la manga del saco señalando un desfile que cortaba la calle principal.

-Que es eso, Shaoran?-

-Mhh? parece q están celebrando algo... queres ir a ver?

La castaña asiente animada y comienza a caminar tirandole del brazo, suavemente...Llegan rápidamente y observa parte del desfile, músicos y demás se exhibían ante el publico q aplaudía emocionado.

Sakura miraba todo fascinada... nunca había visto algo así... por lo que reía emocionada aplaudiendo ante lo que veía. Shaoran no observaba el desfile, verdaderamente no le interesaba, Sakura era mucho mas bonita q todo aquello, se sentía muy contento de volver a verla. Una vez todo el espectáculo, la gente se dispersa...

-Te gusto?-le pregunta a la ojiverde.

La muchacha asiente sonriente y luego lo mira.

-Contame, porque viniste?

-Kero me pregunto... si quería volver a la tierra... y acepte... quería verte...- Responde la castaña mirándolo-Ahora estoy entrenando para ser mas fuerte... y evitar lo mismo que paso hace un año...

-Ya veo…-mira al frente- que bueno q puedas estar aquí Sakura.

La ojiverde sonríe y lo toma del brazo contenta... se sentía mucho mas animada... a diferencia que en todo ese tiempo se había mostrado perdida...En eso Shaoran se voltea al oír q alguien lo llamaba.

-Shaoran...- Una muchacha detrás de el lo llamaba curiosa por saber quien era la chica q lo acompañaba.

-Shia...-sonríe el chico- q sorpresa

-Me alegra verte...-La muchacha sonríe y mira a Sakura-y ella?- pregunta curiosa.

-Ah! Si... mucho gusto... soy Sakura Kinomoto...- La ojiverde sonríe luego de hacer una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Es...-se queda pensando un momento- una amiga q hacia tiempo no veía

-Ya veo...- Responde Shia para luego sonreír-Mucho gusto, Sakura...

La ojiverde asiente y luego se sobresalta al recordar algo.

-Bien... debo irme... me mataran si no regreso...- Se apresura a decir para luego besar al ambarino en la mejilla -Nos vemos...- Susurra en el oído del chico, para luego de despedirse de Shia... irse corriendo...

Shaoran la saluda con una sonrisa mientras la veía alejarse.

-Se ve que te aprecia...- Comenta Shia acercándose a Shaoran para luego abrazarlo contenta de verlo.

-Si... la extrañaba… hace mucho no la veía...-asiente corroborando lo q decía- me acompañas? pasamos por mi casa y después tengo q encontrarme con Eriol

Shia asiente y lo toma de la mano para luego comenzar a caminar...

Kero esperaba a Sakura en la puerta de su departamento, odiaba q saliera sola, temía q se perdiera en ese sitio tan grande.

-Kero!- Exclama la chica al tiempo que corría hacia el chico de ojos dorados y lo abrazaba abalanzándose sobre el-Ya regrese!

El se incorpora un poco ya q había caído de espaldas al suelo con la chica sobre el.

-Ya era hora! el almuerzo se enfría!

La ojiverde asiente y se endereza para luego ayudar al guardián a enderezarse...

-Y? te encontraste con ese tonto?-pregunta Kero sirviendo la comida.

-Ese tonto?- Sakura lo mira sin comprender

-Shaoran...-se explica sentándose.

-Ahhh... Shaoran...- Sakura sonríe y asiente-Si...

-Ya estarás contenta...-suspira molesto- supongo q ahora dejaras de torturarme con eso de q lo extrañas...

-Lo siento, Kero...- Murmura la joven apenada-Gracias por haberme traído...- Continua con una sonrisa.

-Si Si... no te preocupes...

Sakura sonríe para luego comer tranquilamente...

-Y q piensas hacer ahora?-le pregunta el guardián a la joven.

-Esforzarme para ser mas fuerte- La ojiverde levanta el brazo derecho-Kero... Crees que pueda estudiar?

-Y porque no?-se encoge de hombros- si eso queres

-Que bien!- Exclama la joven contenta abrazando al guardián de ojos dorados

-Bueno bueno, no es algo tan increíble...-suspira separándose un poco de ella.

La castaña sonríe emocionada ante la idea.

Al día siguiente Kero la acompaña para q eligiera donde y q querría estudiar por lo que la joven elige seguir veterinaria en una universidad del centro, cerca del parque.

-Bueno... ahora deberás estudiar mucho...-comenta Kero luego de q ella se inscribiera.

-Voy a esforzarme...- Responde la ojiverde decidida y ansiosa

-Jajaja seguro q si

-Vamos a pasear Kero?- Pide la castaña divertida

-Esta bien-sonríe.

La ojiverde sonríe y lo toma del brazo comenzando a caminar...Al recorrer el centro se encuentran con, Shaoran, Shia, Eriol y Tomoyo quienes andaban de compras. Al verlos, la chica sonríe...

-Hola Sakura...-Shaoran también sonríe.

-Buenas tardes...- Responde la joven para luego mirar a Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Son amigos tuyos?-le pregunta al castaño Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Si...-explica él para después hacer las presentaciones.

La ojiverde mira sin entender bien... ellos la habían olvidado a ella y Kero? por que?

-Que les parece una salida de parejas?-comenta picadamente Tomoyo quien deseaba q Shaoran y Shia salieran ya formalmente- podríamos salir los 6 juntos, q creen?

-Salida de parejas?- La castaña la mira sin entender una sola palabra de lo que decía.

-Claro!-sonríe- que les parece el cine?

-Cine?- Sakura mira a Shaoran y luego a Tomoyo mareada.

-Emhh... si, esta bien... te parece bien Sakura?-le consulta Shaoran al verla confundida.

-"Que es el cine?"- Se preguntaba la joven mentalmente mientras asentía.

El grupo camina hacia aquel sitio donde Eriol y Shaoran sacan las entradas

-Kero... q crees q sea el cine?- Pregunta la joven en un susurro confundida.

-Como queres q yo sepa eso?-responde el rascándose la cabeza- Tal vez no debimos venir...

La ojiverde asiente y luego suspira mirando al grupo...

-Bien, vamos!-exclamo contenta Tomoyo ingresando a la sala luego de repartir las entradas.

-Que es esto?- Sakura mira confundida el papel que tenia en la mano-Para que es esto?-

Shaoran la mira y sonríe levemente, luego le toma la mano para q se acercara y le muestra q el papel había q entregarlo al hombre de la entrada. La ojiverde sonríe y lo imita... luego todos entran en la sala...

-Cuantos asientos...- susurra sorprendida.

-Donde vamos a sentarnos?-musita Tomoyo viendo hacia todos lados.

Shaoran mira el lugar decidiéndose por ir detrás de todo, los demás lo siguen. Así se acomodan y miran la pantalla... se trataba de una película de terror. Shaoran se sienta entre Shia y Sakura, la película no tarda en comenzar.

Luego de que transcurre la película... con algunos incidentes como por ejemplo la ojiverde quien salto asustada y tiro la bolsa de golosinas de Kero... y demás... todos salen del cine...

-De verdad lo siento Kero... prometo comprarte mas... pero no te molestes...- Rogaba la ojiverde apenada.

-Si Si claro...-el miraba molesto hacia otra parte cruzado de brazos.

-En serio...- La ojiverde suspira y mira al frente angustiada.

Kero permanece callado observando la calle mientras caminaban

- Que chico tan extraño... se supone que si eres su novia no debe molestarse por semejante tontería...- Recrimina Shia mirando al guardián.

-Es que... Kero es como mi hermano...- Responde la ojiverde-Y no es extraño...- agrega luego a la defensiva de su guardián

El no dice nada sobre aquella conversación, si lo dijera seria peor, Shaoran observaba la conversación divertido. Ambas jóvenes seguían conversando para luego terminar discutiendo como niñas de primaria.

-Ya basta...-suspira el castaño cansado de oírlas.

-Si, Shaoran...- Responden ambas al unísono mirándolo.

-Bien...-sonríe levemente- Ya te vas a tu casa?-agrega hablándole a Sakura al ser tarde ya.

-Eeehmmm...- La castaña mira a Kero pensativa para luego volverse al ambarino y asentir.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos-agrega Tomoyo despidiéndose- nos vemos!-se va con Eriol.

-Bien... supongo que ya debemos irnos...- Responde la castaña mirando a Kero.

-Quieren q los acompañemos?-consulta Shaoran.

Shia los mira mientras tomaba la mano del ambarino... Sakura sonríe y asiente... luego comienza a caminar. Los 4 van en silencio hasta llegar.

-Bien... ya llegamos...- La ojiverde mira la casa y luego le sonríe al ambarino-Gracias por invitarnos... y disculpen las molestias- Se despide de Shia y camina hacia la casa...Kero la sigue.

Luego de saludar con un movimiento de la mano, La ojiverde abre la puerta y entra en la casa... Sakura suspira agotada y luego se deja caer sobre el sillón boca abajo...

-Voy a preparar la cena...-dice Kero entrando en la cocina.

Sakura lo mira preocupada... seguía molesto por los dulces?

Kero inspecciona la heladera un buen rato meditando sobre que preparar...realmente no tenia apetito, así q solo prepararía algo para Sakura quien se había quedado dormida...

Un rato después luego de servir la cena va a avisarle, al verla dormida se queda largo rato observándola...le encantaba verla dormir… suspira y la despierta diciendo varias veces su nombre.

La castaña refunfuña y luego esconde la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón.

-Ya esta la cena...Sakura...

-Mmnh?- La joven se endereza y lo mira-Kero...- sonríe-lamento mucho haber tirado tus dulces al asustarme…

-Esta bien... ya no importa...-desvía la mirada-

-Estas molesto... por eso?-

-No estoy molesto...

-Entonces... que pasa?- La ojiverde lo mira preocupada.

-Es mejor... q no lo sepas... anda, o se va a enfriar la cena.

La ve asentir y irse a la cocina por lo que decide irse a dormir a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Shaoran llama a la castaña avisándole que ese día el grupo iría al parque de diversiones y la invita a acompañarlos. La joven acepta e invita a Kero a que fuera con ella para despejarse...

Pero su guardián estaba raramente callado y antipático, como el día anterior.

-Vaya... Kero... Mira eso!- Exclama la ojiverde señalando una montaña rusa mientras tironeaba del brazo del chico.

-Aja...-responde el con desinterés. La joven lo mira preocupada y suspira...

-A cual te gustaría ir?-le pregunta el ambarino a la castaña-

-Vamos a ese!- Responde ella señalando la montaña rusa

-Bien...-sonríe y le toma la mano apresurando el paso para acercarse a dicho juego.

Luego de hacer la fila, todos suben al juego...Bajan entre risas, a todos les había gustado. Luego de un momento... se deciden por ir a la caverna del terror...El grupo entra a aquel sitio con muchas expectativas

La ojiverde miraba todo intrigada... no entendía q pasaba en ese sitio, ni el motivo de su nombre.

-Nada de lo q hay aquí es real...-le explica en voz baja el castaño.

-Pero... esta oscuro... y...- Susurra la joven para luego gritar abrazándolo asustada.

-Tranquila...-le sonríe.

Ella lo mira para luego asentir y seguir caminando... mas adelante... uno de los encargados disfrazado... la sujeta del abrigo para asustarla... la ojiverde grita irguiéndose hacia adelante mientras comenzaba a brillar...Todos se detienen observándola sin comprender nada de su espalda comienzan a brotar dos alas blancas lentamente

-Sakura! Calmate!-Kero la toma por los hombros.

La ojiverde lo mira asustada al tiempo que volvía a la normalidad, para luego abrazarlo.

-Tranquila...-también la abraza, la sentía temblar.

-Tengo mucho miedo... Kero...- La joven lo abraza con más fuerza

-Salgamos si?...-musita calmadamente.

La chica asiente y luego sale con el joven de orbes doradas, Shaoran los sigue con la mirada...luego suspira y continúa con sus amigos.

-Segura q estas bien?-insistía Kero sin soltar a Sakura hasta salir de allí.

-S...si...- La ojiverde suspira y se sienta en un banco

-Te traigo algo de tomar esta bien?-se pone de pie.

La joven asiente mirándolo alejarse y luego suspira...El regresa rápidamente con una botella de agua q le entrega a la chica.

-Gracias Kero...- Sakura le sonríe y luego mira la botella.

-No es nada...

-Vas a levantar el animo?- Pregunta la muchacha mirándolo.

-No estoy desanimado... es solo q...-duda un momento- estoy celoso-desvía la mirada.

-Eh?- La joven lo mira sin comprender, para luego hacerlo sentarse junto a ella-Por... que?-

-Porque...siempre andas pensando en Shaoran...siempre pendiente de el... y...

La ojiverde lo mira sin comprender.

-Sabes porque siento eso Sakura?-la mira fijamente, estaba cansado de actuar, de fingir, tenia q decírselo- porque... hace tiempo... vos...me gustas mucho...

La joven lo mira abriendo bien los ojos, mientras dejaba la botella caer al suelo.

-Si, ya se... no debí decírtelo... pero no podía guardarlo más...

-Y...yo...- La ojiverde mira el suelo sonrojada.

-Esta bien, no tenes q decirme nada-sonríe levemente- ya no me necesitas con vos, creo q podes cuidarte sola, y va a ser mejor para los dos q vuelva

-Kero... pero... a mi me gusta que estés conmigo...- La castaña lo mira avergonzada.

-Porque?-la mira.

-Por que... yo te quiero mucho...- Responde ella mirando el suelo sonrojada.

-Eso lo se...-la mira para luego desviar la mirada- Pero... no creo q sintamos lo mismo...

-Lo siento Kero...- La ojiverde suspira sintiendo culpa... luego se pone de pie-Voy... a regresar a la casa...- sonríe apenada y luego comienza a caminar-nos vemos luego...

El la mira alejarse, momentos después los demás salen de la casa del terror, Shaoran le pregunta por Sakura, y Kero solo le dice q había regresado, por lo q Shaoran preocupado va a buscarla sabiendo bien que ella no se iría así porque si.


	6. Cambios y desiciones

**Kokoro wa no tenshi**

**Summary:** ºÁngel de mi corazónº Cuando tu vida es demasiado triste como para seguir adelante, siempre habrá un ángel que podrá llegar a ayudarte. Deja que tome tus manos y te guíe hacia la felicidad, no temas de esos sentimientos, porque nacen del corazón. UA- SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo VI**

**Cambios y decisiones**

En la casa la ojiverde estaba en el bacón, sentada en la baranda mirando hacia el frente... mientras sentía como el viento le golpeaba el rostro...Shaoran al llegar toca el timbre por lo que la joven entra y atiende desde el portero... -Si...?-

-Sakura? Puedo pasar?-pregunta el castaño.

La joven no responde... luego suspira y le abre desde el portero...

Shaoran entra y recorre el comedor buscándola con la mirada, estaba extraña, q había pasado?

- hola... perdón por no salir a abrir... es que... de repente no me sentía bien... creo que voy a enfermarme...

-Ya veo...-responde el cerrando la puerta tras si- por eso te fuiste de repente?

La chica ríe nerviosa... -Lo siento mucho...

-De verdad fue solo eso?-la mira sin estar convencido.

Sakura asiente... odiaba mentir... pero pensaba que así seria mejor...

-Esta bien...-suspira- entonces ya me voy

-Shaoran... te quedarías un momento conmigo?- La ojiverde mira el suelo mientras apretaba los puños

-Mhh?-la mira- si, claro...-se sienta a su lado observándola con cierta preocupación.

-Perdón por lo que paso antes... supongo que me cuesta controlarlo...-

-Entiendo... me preocupé...

-Por eso me disculpo...- Responde la ojiverde acostándose en el sillón.

-No te preocupes, al parecer los demás no se dieron cuenta

-Que alivio...- La joven suspira y cierra los ojos.

-Si estas enferma deberías descansar- le toca la frente - no pareces tener fiebre...

-No te preocupes...

-Porque Kero no te acompañó? sino te sentías bien no debiste venir sola

Sakura se sonroja para esconder rápidamente el rostro.

-Algo paso...-se sonríe- creo q te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta..

-No paso nada...- Responde la ojiverde sin levantar el rostro-Vine sola... por que siempre molesto a Kero con mis cosas

-Claro...-musita el sin creerle una palabra.

Ella suspira y se sienta... no podía mentirle... no a el... luego de tomar aire lo mira y le cuenta todo...

-Ya veo... y q sentís vos por el?-le pregunta una vez termina su historia

-Yo... yo quiero mucho a Kero... pero... no así...- Responde la castaña mirando el suelo.

-Se lo dijiste?

Sakura niega con la cabeza y suspira.

-Deberías decírselo... se nota q el te quiere mucho, así q va a entenderlo... no deberías ponerte así por algo como esto...

Sakura asiente y le sonríe... -Gracias-

-Gracias porque? No hice nada...

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza... -te equivocas...- se pone de pie y le sonrie.

-Cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte?

-No lo se... hasta que termine mi entrenamiento supongo...

-Ya veo...espero no sea repentino…como la vez anterior...

Sakura asiente y estira los brazos

-Buenoooo!-el castaño bosteza- Kero debe estar por llegar... y hay algo q tengo q arreglar yo también...

-Arreglar?- La ojiverde lo mira curiosa

-Si... voy a hablar con Shia...-explica

-Por que...?- Sakura lo mira sin comprender-Vas a decirle lo que sentís por ella?-

-si... o eso intentare...-sonríe nervioso.

-Animo Shaoran...- La ojiverde le palmea la espalda

-Gracias...

Sakura sonríe... -Esa chica...- hace una pausa cerrando los ojos-Yo veo lo mucho que te quiere... y como vos la queres a ella...- mira al ambarino y luego se ríe.

-Si... espero q todo salga bien...

-Seguro que si...- Responde la joven para luego mirar por la ventana.

-Bueno... ya me voy...-se pone de pie- sabes q cualquier cosa podes llamarme…

Sakura asiente y luego de despedirlo en la puerta, se va a su habitación.

--------------------------------------

Todo sale bien para Shaoran quien al decirle a Shia lo q sentía descubre q sus sentimientos eran los mismos y comienzan a salir.

La ojiverde, por su parte, habla con Kero para explicarle lo que sentía.

-Lo entiendo... y ya lo sabia...-hace una pausa su guardián- la pregunta ahora es... q vamos a hacer...

-Kero... yo... no quiero que nada cambie...- Responde la ojiverde con miedo.

-Entonces esta bien, nada va a cambiar-sonríe.

Sakura lo mira y sonríe contenta.

Mas tarde, cerca de media noche, el timbre suena en casa de Shia. La joven se asoma a la ventana... al ver quien era abre...

-Perdona por venir tan tarde-se explica el ambarino seriamente.

-No te preocupes... me alegra verte- Responde la joven con una sonrisa.

-Te extrañaba...

La joven se sonroja y mira el suelo.

-Necesitaba... estar con vos...-se acerca a ella acariciando su mejilla.

La joven lo mira y sonríe con dulzura

-Sabes... sos muy importante para mi... por eso...-antes de terminar la frase introduce algo fino y filoso en el abdomen de la chica, desgarrando su carne, manchando su ropa de sangre.

-S...Shaoran...- La joven abre bien los ojos mirándolo... mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas...

-Tonta... nunca debiste confiar...-se separa de ella con una sonrisa recuperando su arma.

La joven lo mira para luego caer al suelo, perdiendo la vida...

---------------------------------------

Shaoran abre los ojos lentamente, la lluvia q caía sobre su rostro le molestaba a la hora de distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba... q hacia de noche y en medio de la calle?

El sonido de un ambulancia y los autos de la policía lo sobresaltan... todas estas se dirigían hacia la casa de Shia...

Se pone de pie aun mareado, al parecer se había golpeado con la acera al perder la conciencia. Rápidamente sigue a aquellos autos llegando a la casa de su novia donde descubre que esta estaba muerta.

La policía y los médicos trabajaban en el lugar impidiéndole a Shaoran el paso, solo podía observar desde la puerta...sentía tanta tristeza q siquiera podía llorar... las lagrimas no salían para ayudar a aliviarlo... luego de unos instantes de observar el cuerpo de la chica sin vida en el suelo dio media vuelta huyendo de allí... quería olvidarlo... quería olvidarse de todo... quería desaparecer...

Mientras... la ojiverde caminaba contenta, llevando una bolsa con víveres, hacia la casa... había prometido al chico de ojos dorados, prepararle una deliciosa cena y quería sorprenderlo con algo en verdad grande...

Shaoran se había sentado en una de las tantas calles desiertas de la ciudad... con la mente en blanco solo disfrutaba de sentir como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro.

Al estar con los ojos cerrados, no nota cuando alguien se le acerca... la persona junto a él, ahora lo cubría con el paraguas por miedo a que enfermara...Levantó la vista al notar el reparo de la lluvia para encontrarse con el rostro familiar de Sakura.

-Así vas a enfermarte...- Susurra la joven para luego agacharse frente a el mirándolo fijo... al notar como se encontraba lo mira preocupada... -Que paso?-

-Shia...fue asesinada...-susurra el volviendo la vista a la nada.

La ojiverde deja caer el paraguas al suelo al igual que la bolsa que llevaba con la otra mano... luego de mirarlo unos momentos, lo abraza haciéndolo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho...El solo cierra los ojos con fuerza...quería llorar...pero las lagrimas no salían... podía sentir claramente el corazón de Sakura latir bajo su cabeza...pero eso tampoco lo calmaba...

-Tranquilo... Shaoran... podes llorar si eso deseas- Susurra suavemente la joven acariciándole la cabeza.

-Porque... porque siempre pasa lo mismo...-murmura- soy yo... es por mi...

-No... no es así...- Responde Sakura apoyando el mentón en la cabeza del ambarino, para luego besarle el cabello.

-Claro q si... toda la gente q aprecio... acaba muriendo... es x mi... yo tengo la culpa...

-Tomoyo y Eriol están bien...- Responde la ojiverde sonriéndole-Shaoran... no es tu culpa lo que paso...-

-Primero mi familia... después vos... y ahora Shia... tengo q detenerlo... esto no puede seguir pasando...-se separa de ella.

-Shaoran...- La castaña suspira y le toma el mentón haciendo que la mirara-No te preocupes... pase lo que pase... todo estará bien- Sonríe levemente.

-Gracias...

-Que tiernos se ven...-comenta fríamente Mei Lin haciendo notar su presencia.

La ojiverde la mira enderezándose mientras protegía al ambarino con sus alas.

-Tranquila, no voy a atacarlos... no por hoy

-A que viniste...?- Responde fríamente la joven... el tono que había usado, era realmente extraño en ella...

-A sacarlos de su ignorancia...-responde con una sádica sonrisa- Shaoran... no deseas saber quien mato a Shia?

Sakura mira al ambarino sin bajar la guardia.

-Supongo q tu silencio significa un si...-asiente- vos la mataste Shaoran... si buscas en tu mente... vas a darte cuenta q no miento…

La ojiverde la mira molesta... -Es mentira! Shaoran no seria capaz!-

-Para que mentirles? Sakura, tenes el poder de ver en su mente no? porque no echas un vistazo?

-El... no seria capaz...- La ojiverde mira al ambarino fijamente indagando en sus recuerdos.

Todo estaba allí, Mei Lin no mentía, al Sakura revivir esas imágenes también son recordadas por Shaoran.

-Dios...- Susurra la castaña para luego mirar a Mei Lin-Es... Es tu culpa!-

-No-dice secamente Shaoran- No sigas buscando culpables... todo esta más que claro...

-Por fin coincidimos en algo-comenta altaneramente la morocha.

-Shaoran...- La joven castaña lo mira-No es así... no era... no era Shaoran...- Agrega volviéndose a la ojirubi mientras un báculo se aparecía en sus manos

-No, Sakura... no vale la pena...-la mira unos momentos y luego se va rápidamente desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la calle. La ojiverde suspira y desaparece el báculo para luego tomar sus cosas e irse volando...

Al llegar a la casa, entra rápidamente por una ventana que se encontraba abierta... golpeándose con una pared...

-Eso... Eso dolió...- Susurra la ojiverde robándose el rostro, para luego ponerse de pie y mirar hacia todos lados-Shaoran?-

No tarde en encontrarlo en su habitación, se había recostado dentro de su cama y descansaba con los ojos cerrados aunque no dormía.

La castaña suspira y se arrodilla en el suelo junto a la cama, mirándolo preocupada...

-A que viniste?-pregunta dándole la espalda-

-No hiciste eso, Shaoran...- Responde la castaña haciéndolo voltear a verla.

-Tus palabras esta vez no suenan muy convincentes...-hace una pausa- andate, quiero estar solo

-No me crees?- La joven suspira mirando el suelo-Por que te mentiría?-

-Sakura, yo lo vi

-Shaoran...- La ojiverde suspira y se pone de pie-Voy a demostrarte que no hiciste eso...- Agrega para luego tomar las cosas que llevaba y salir por la ventana.

Luego de esto transcurren dos semanas... en las q el ambarino no sale de su casa, sus amigos q al comienzo iban a verlo preocupados acabaron por rendirse ya q el no atendía la puerta ni las llamadas telefónicas.

Un día... enciende la TV para enterarse de lo que ocurría en el exterior... la ciudad no era la misma de antes... había perdido el resplandor que antes llevaba... casi no había gente en las calles... había robos... muertes... podía verse claramente lo descuidada que estaba... no era como antes...

Cansado de ver todo aquello vuelve a apagarla… q había pasado en ese tiempo? Tan mal estaba todo afuera?... cada vez mas convencido estaba q era mejor quedarse allí.

Mientras... Sakura miraba por la ventana el estado de la ciudad... todo eso era un desastre... y sentía impotencia al no tener el nivel suficiente como para hacer algo...

-Sakura... ya no te deprimas...-comenta Kero sentándose a su lado.

-Para que vinimos si no vamos a ayudar... Kero?- Susurra la ojiverde sin despegar los ojos de la ventana.

-No podemos hacer nada... son demasiado fuertes...

Sakura suspira y asiente para luego ponerse de pie al ver un brillo en el exterior, el cual se acercaba hacia ellos...Kero también se incorpora y frunce el seño al descubrir de quien se trataba

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos...- Responde la vos fría del ser imponente frente a ellos-Yue...- La ojiverde abre bien los ojos.

-Que quieres aquí?-pregunta el guardián de la joven de malhumor.

-Vine a llevarlos de regreso...Kerberos... - Responde únicamente el ser alado.

-Y eso porque? Justo ahora?

-El mundo esta perdido... Ya no tiene sentido luchar...

-Si que lo hay... hay tiempo... solo... solo debemos...- Contesta la castaña a la defensiva para luego callarse y mirar el suelo.

-Sakura...-el joven rubio suspira- Aunque suene horrible... Yue tiene razón... nuestro tiempo en la tierra termino...

-No voy a irme...- La castaña lo mira -Kero... es esto lo que ellos quieren...- Agrega luego para tomar sus llaves y salir de la casa.

-Que niña tan terca...- Yue suspira molesto.

-No te preocupes… yo iré a buscarla…-se transforma en el oso de felpa pequeño y sale x la ventana.

El ser de cabellera plateada se sienta a esperar... mientras... la ojiverde corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían

Kero la busca por la ciudad, pero por culpa de aquella aura maligna no lograba localizarla.

Mientras la joven corre sin saber a donde precisamente, llegando, inconscientemente, a la casa del ambarino

Allí, las ventanas estaban con las persianas bajas a pesar de ser ya el mediodía Sakura suspira y salta la reja, ayudándose de sus poderes para tomar altura... luego entra y golpea la puerta.

-Si?-se escucha largo rato después.

-Shaoran! por favor... necesito pasar- Suplica la ojiverde desde fuera.

El duda un momento pero finalmente da dos vueltas a la cerradura abriendo la puerta. La joven entra y cierra la puerta apoyándose en esta... para luego sentarse en el suelo.

-Que pasa?-la mira sin comprender.

-No... No quiero irme...- Responde la joven abrazándose las piernas

-Irte? a donde?-se sienta a su lado.

-No dejes que me lleven de nuevo...- Musita únicamente la joven abrazándolo.

-Tranquila...-suspira acariciando su cabeza- pero... no entiendo nada... a donde quieren llevarte?

La ojiverde suspira y le explica todo.

-No crees q tengan razón?-hace una pausa y suspira- yo también me iría si pudiera...

-No... no quiero irme y dejar todo así...

-No podes hacer nada... ya esta todo perdido...

Sakura niega con la cabeza enérgicamente

-Porque sos tan terca...?-hace una pausa- y hay algún modo de q te quedes?

La joven suspira y vuelve a negar... luego se pone de pie... El la mira en silencio.

-Por que los humanos se dan por vencidos antes de luchar?--Cuestiona la joven para luego suspirar y abrir la puerta...

-Te...vas?-musita el castaño.

La ojiverde suspira y lo mira... -Voy a intentar arreglar esto...-

-Cuídate...-responde el desviando la mirada

Sakura suspira y luego lo abraza... sentía que no volvería a verlo... El se queda inmóvil un momento, hacia tiempo q no sentía el calido cuerpo de alguien abrazándolo...duda un momento y también la abraza… probablemente seria la ultima vez q la vería, seguramente la obligarían a volver... eso seria lo mejor, ella no pertenecía allí...pero porque le dolía tanto pensar en eso?

-No quiero irme...- Susurra la joven-me gusta estar con vos...

-Es lo mejor...-se separa un poco de ella para mirarla- somos muy diferentes... seria malo para vos... estar conmigo... -hace una pausa- a pesar de a q mi también me guste estar con vos...

-Shaoran... nada de lo que te dicen es cierto... mas que nadie mereces ser feliz...

-Porque? lo único q hago... es arruinar la vida de las personas q quiero... por eso... por eso Sakura, no quería quererte... tenia miedo... de lo q pudiera pasar...

-No arruinas la vida de nadie...- Contesta suavemente la castaña, para luego besarlo en la frente.

-No quiero... q vuelvas a irte...

-No... no voy a irme...- Responde la joven acariciándole el rostro.

-Podes quedarte a vivir acá... no pueden impedírtelo no?... sos un ángel... mi ángel...-sonríe levemente- por eso quiero q te quedes... porque vos podes hacerme feliz...

La ojiverde lo mira sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

-Creo q estoy diciendo demasiadas cosas extrañas...-comenta apenado rascándose la cabeza.

-Tu... ángel...- Repite perdida la castaña.

-Asi lo siento yo...-afirma Shaoran viéndola con una sonrisa tímida- no se si... sea la interpretación correcta de las cosas

-Yo... Shaoran... Yo voy a encargarme de protegerte...- Afirma la chica decidida mirando el suelo-no voy a dejar que sufras de nuevo...

-Si estas conmigo... va a ser suficiente-responde tomando sus manos.

Sakura lo mira en silencio y luego sonríe...

-Que te parece si tomamos algo caliente?-consulta el con una sonrisa- hace frío afuera

Sakura sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza... -Yo ya debo irme...- Hace una pausa... -Voy... a arreglar esto...

-No dijiste q ibas a quedarte?-lo mira con cierta decepción.

-También dije que iba a protegerte...- Suspira -Y si esto no se soluciona... Yue me va a llevar de regreso...

-Entonces voy con vos

Sakura lo mira sin saber que responder... luego asiente y se endereza...

-Vamos-asiente abriendo la puerta.

Los dos tenían claro que aquello definiría todo, la batalla decidiría si ellos podrían estar juntos o se separarían una vez más.

---------------------------------------------------

N/A: Siiii ante ultimo capitulo! La terminamos de subir porque la tenemos terminada, y la historia la verdad que a mi me gusta como quedo, pero evidentemente a los lectores no jejej… gracis por los pocos reviews en el cap anterior, la semana que viene llega el gran final! Escriban algunas mas si? Asi terminamos mas felices xD! Espero lean nuestros otros fics, Someday, Eterna soledad y uno nuevo que subimos hoy que se llama Felling This.

Esperamos mas reviews! Ja ne!

Maeryx y Chibi-chise


	7. Permaneceremos juntos?

**Kokoro wa no tenshi**

**Summary:** ºÁngel de mi corazónº Cuando tu vida es demasiado triste como para seguir adelante, siempre habrá un ángel que podrá llegar a ayudarte. Deja que tome tus manos y te guíe hacia la felicidad, no temas de esos sentimientos, porque nacen del corazón. UA- SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo VII**

**Permaneceremos juntos?**

Una vez salen, la ojiverde abraza al ambarino y se eleva. Ambos vuelan sobre la ciudad hasta llegar al centro donde la joven deciente.

-Porque crees q estaría aquí?-consulta el buscando a posibles sospechosos con la mirada.

-Aquí es donde se siente mas fuerte la energía maligna...- Responde la castaña.

-Ya veo...-responde para después asentir.

En eso alguien descendiendo de un de los altísimos edificios, dando grandes saltos, hasta detenerse frente a ellos, se trataba de Mei Lin.

La ojiverde se prepara apareciendo el báculo de antes...

-Vienes a desafiarme? Con tu bajo nivel eso seria suicidio-sonríe-Sabes? Pero no quiero perder el tiempo...así q...-sus ojos centellean, luego sonríe malignamente. Sakura siente como alguien la tomaba por la espalda inmovilizándola... se trataba de...Shaoran?

-Sha...Shaoran...- La castaña lo mira preocupada... luego se vuelve a Mei Lin -Así que ese era tu truco? Conmigo no va a funcionar!- Agrega para abrir luego las alas de su espalda empujando al ambarino.

-Ya veremos...-la muchacha chasquea sus dedos, instantes después el cuerpo del castaño comienza a brillar con intensidad, cuando vuelve a hacerse visible había cambiado, ahora dos enormes alas negras salían de su espalda desgarrando la remera q llevaba, sus ojos vacíos observaban fijamente a Sakura, con sed de muerte y sangre, al levantar una mano de su antebrazo salieron una serie de largas cuchillas metálicas.

-Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde tapándose la boca-q...que le hiciste?- Mira a Mei Lin para luego apuntarle con su arma

-Solo una advertencia...-responde ella con tranquilidad- si me matas no podrá volver a la normalidad

Sakura abre bien los ojos y luego mira a Shaoran... no quería luchar contra el...

-Si no lo haces acabara por matarte-agrega la morocha como si leyera su mente- Y déjame decirte que es bastante fuerte

Sakura suspira y permanece inmóvil frente al chico...

-Yo... prometí protegerlo...

-Así…ambos pierden-sonríe divertida.

La ojiverde mira al ambarino...

–Shaoran...

-Bueno bueno, me canse de tanto sentimentalismo...-Mei lin bosteza- Shaoran, acaba de una vez con ella

Sakura mira al castaño sin creer lo que veía…Este emite algo similar a un gruñido y se lanza a atacarla, ante su falta de reacción no le cuesta trabajo rasguñar su delgado cuerpo con aquellas cuchillas, haciendo que la chica quedara en el suelo.

La ojiverde se cubre la herida con una mano para luego mirarlo... Se pone de pie lentamente y luego suspira... buscaba algún rastro que le diera la esperanza de salvarlo...El aprovechando su falta de ataque vuelve a acercarse esta vez golpeándola en el estomago haciéndola escupir sangre... allí es cuando ella descubre aquella forma extraña en su cuello, como una especie de tatuaje con forma de estrella de 7 puntas, color negra.

-Es... es eso...- Habla la ojiverde entre cortado por la falta de aire... luego se acerca lentamente al ambarino quien se apresura a poner distancia apuntándola con sus armas

-Shaoran... por favor...- Susurra la chica para luego tomar las manos del castaño.

El la mira un momento y luego la suelta dando unos pasos hacia atrás confundido.

-Soy yo... Shaoran... no me reconoces?...- La joven se acerca a el nuevamente.

El se queda un momento viéndola fijamente para luego volver a atacar, esta vez acorralándola contra una de las paredes amenazando su cuello con aquellas filosas cuchillas plateadas.

-Shaoran... por favor...- Susurra la castaña mientras por sus mejillas rodaban pequeñas lagrimas.

El castaño la mira para después apoyar la frente en la pared a un lado de la cabeza de la joven. La ojiverde aprieta los parpados un momento y luego lo mira preocupada sin moverse.

-Que esperas? puedes terminar de una vez?-lo apremio Mei Lin nerviosa.

-Shaoran...- La castaña lo mira.

El también la miro, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía, cada músculo le pesaba, podía sentir como las cuchillas de su brazo lentamente volvían a introducirse en su carne, cerro los ojos a causa del dolor q esto le provocaba.

-Shaoran...- Susurra la joven mirándolo. para luego suspirar entrecortadamente.

-Sa...sakura...-murmuró el aun con los ojos cerrados mientras las cuchillas acababan por desaparecer dejando rastros de sangre.

La ojiverde lo abraza... -Tranquilo... todo va a salir bien...

Las alas negras que decoraban su espalda se desplumaron inundando el lugar, volando hacia todas partes arrastradas por la brisa nocturna.

La castaña lo mira y sonríe acariciándole el rostro con los pulgares, mientras lo sostenía.

-Sakura...-musita apoyando su mano contra la pared para incorporarse un poco- estas bien?

La chica asiente y lo abraza... luego lo sostiene y lo sienta en el suelo dejándolo descansar... -Ya no va a volver a manipularte...- Agrega suavemente para luego buscar a Mei Lin con la mirada.

-Quería evitarme luchar...pero parece q no hay mas opción...-comento sobradoramente la muchacha.

La ojiverde le sonríe con dulzura al chico y luego se endereza mirando a la ojirubi... -No pienso detenerme...- aparece nuevamente su báculo y se prepara.

Comienza una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellas, a pesar de q el poder de la morocha era mayor Sakura mantenía bien el ritmo de la batalla sin sentir mucha desventaja. Al escuchar el bullicio de la pelea... algunas personas salen de su casa a ver curiosos por saber que era lo que pasaba al igual que los móviles de las noticias que se acercaban...

Por fin Sakura logra acorralar a Mei Lin, la morocha no podía moverse

-Ahora terminare... con esto...- Musita la ojiverde respirando agitada.

-Podes terminar conmigo...pero volveremos...

-No... No volverán...- Responde ella terminando con todo.

El cuerpo sin vida de Mei Lin lentamente desaparece consumido por una luz negra q rápidamente también se esfuma convirtiéndose en humo, el cielo q hasta ese momento estaba nublado comienza a clarear dejando pasar algunos rayos tibios de sol.

Sakura suspira y desciende a tierra firme, puesto que estaban en el aire, y se sienta cansada... no podía más...Alguien la toma por los hombros sobresaltándola, pero al identificar rápidamente su voz se siente tranquila

-Lo hiciste muy bien Sakura- la felicita Kero sosteniéndola en brazos al verla agotada.

-Lo... logre... fue difícil, muy difícil...- Responde la joven cansada con una leve sonrisa.

-Si, lo se... ahora volvamos a casa, tenemos q atender tus heridas-responde el con tranquilidad acomodándole el cabello.

-No...- La ojiverde lo mira.

-Como q no? q queres hacer entonces?

-Quiero... quedarme, Kero...- Responde avergonzada y temerosa ella.

-Quedarte?-la mira sin comprender.

La joven asiente y mira al ojimiel

-Quieres quedarte... con ese chico?

Sakura permanece en silencio... sentía miedo...

-Que pasa? porque actúas así?...decime Sakura...-musita el preocupado por su cambio de caracter.

-Kero... quiero... quiero estar con... con Shaoran...- Susurra la joven avergonzada.

-Lo queres no?-sonríe levemente- Pero no me lo digas a mi...deciselo a el...-agrega dejándola suavemente en el suelo junto al ambarino quien descansaba con los ojos cerrados.

La ojiverde se sonroja mirando al guardián, para luego volverse al chico junto a ella...Shaoran levanta la cabeza para mirarla y sonríe levemente

-Lo hiciste muy bien, te felicito

-Gracias...- Responde para luego bajar la mirada avergonzada-Shaoran... y...yo... quiero...Quiero quedarme... porque... yo... te... quiero...- Continua la joven por lo bajo.

-Es bueno oír eso...-toma suavemente el rostro de la joven para q lo mire- yo también te quiero...sos especial para mi Sakura... y... no quiero volver a perderte... podes caminar?-pregunta el castaño poniéndose de pie.

-Si... creo que si...- Responde la chica poniéndose de pie cansada.

-Deberíamos volver a casa, hay q hablar con Yue-comenta Kero comenzando a caminar.

Shaoran asiente y luego mira a la joven, la veía demasiado debilitada como para andar hasta allí así q la carga en su espalda.

Rapidamente, la ojiverde se duerme vencida por el cansancio...

Despierta recostada en su cama, se escuchaba desde su habitación a tres personas discutir en el comedor.

Se levanta y camina lentamente hacia ese sitio... intentaba ir mas rápido, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, estaba demasiado herida...

Al verla entrar los tres callan y Kero bufa molesto.

-Q...Que pasa?- La ojiverde permanece de pie en el umbral de la puerta sosteniéndose de la pared.

-Porque te levantaste?-pregunta el ambarino poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella para sostenerla por los hombros- Mejor volvé a acostarte…

-Por que discutían?- Continua preguntando la chica mirándolo para luego ver al guardián de ojos dorados.

-Yue no quiere q te quedes...-responde su guardián malhumorado. Shaoran suspira y ayuda a la joven a sentarse en el sillón.

-Por que?- Sakura mira al hombre de cabellera plateada ponerse de pie para quedar frente a ella.

-Este no es un mundo para que vivan los Ángeles, Sakura...- Dice únicamente de un modo tranquilo.

-No puede hacerse una excepción?-insiste el ambarino.

-No... En la tierra... solo pueden vivir los humanos...

-Entonces puede volverse humana-argumenta Kero cruzándose de brazos- no crees q se lo merece?

-Eres su guardián... piensa en su bien...- Responde el hombre para luego mirar a la ojiverde.

-Pienso... en lo q ella desea... y quiere quedarse...

-Mph...- El ser de cabello plateado y ojos grises suspira -Esta bien... si tanto lo desea... pero no volverá a tener sus poderes... perderá todo... eso deseas?- Mira a la ojiverde quien asiente decidida.

-Sakura...-Shaoran la mira- estas segura? no vas a arrepentirte después?

-No... no voy a arrepentirme...- La joven le sonríe y luego mira al ser alado frente a ella.

-Yo también voy a quedarme-aclara Kero seriamente- sea humana o ángel sigo siendo su guardián

-Mph... Bien...- El hombre de cabellera plateada suspira.

Yue mira a la ojiverde y la hace ponerse de pie... luego le pide que abriera las alas de su espalda, para después tocar la frente y el pecho del lado izquierdo de la joven haciendo que ambos puntos brillaran. La joven cierra los ojos sintiendo como todo el poder que antes llevaba se desvanecía al igual que sus alas las cuales se dividían en miles de plumas blancas las cuales se esparcían por todas partes...

Shaoran la sostiene para q no cayera de espaldas, el echo de perder su energía sobrenatural la había agotado.

-Bien... ya cumplí su deseo...- Culmina el ojigris para luego mirar al guardián de ojos dorados.

-Muy bien, gracias Yue-Kero sonríe levemente.

-Kerberos... a ti te dejare tus poderes... y dejare que cuides de Sakura... Solo por la hazaña que demostraron hoy...- Responde Yue para luego mirar a Shaoran-Cuídala bien...

Ambos asienten con la cabeza

-Bien... ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí...- Termina Yue, para luego desaparecer.

-Por fin logramos convencerlo!-exclama Kero conforme.

-Mnnh...- Suspira la ojiverde para luego mirar al guardián y al ambarino-Kero... Shaoran...-

Ambos la miran

-Gracias...- La muchacha sonríe y afloja cada uno de sus músculos, la perdida de energía la había dejado agotada...

-No es nada-Kero le devuelve la sonrisa- iré a comprar algo de cenar...-toma las llaves y sale.

-Todo esto es increíble...-comenta Shaoran tranquilamente mirando a la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura lo mira sin comprender y luego sonríe cerrando los ojos.

-Cuando mi madre asesino a mis hermanas... y luego la llevaron a ese hospital...pensé q mi vida estaba arruinada...-musito viendo hacia el exterior por la ventana- mi vida... fue una secuencia de cosas terribles... hasta ahora...

Sakura se acomoda apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico...

-Gracias por eso...-agrega jugando con el cabello de la joven q se deslizaba con facilidad por sus dedos.

-No... no agradezcas...- Susurra la ojiverde

Shaoran la mira...perdido en sus ojos claros q le transmitían aquella enorme paz... deseaba estar con ella... y q nada jamás volviera a separarlos... lo creía posible ahora... iba a protegerla, así como ella lo había echo esa tarde...

La muchacha le sonríe y luego suspira cansada...

El castaño la mira unos instantes dudoso...luego acaricia sus mejillas con suavidad... al sentirse mas seguro se acerca un poco hasta rozar los labios de la joven con los suyos...

La ojiverde lo mira sin entender que hacia... luego cierra los ojos dejándose llevar...Al sentirla tranquila se acerca lo necesario para besarla dulcemente, por primera vez se sentía realmente parte de ella... podía sentirla...la abrazo para acercarla mas...temiendo q desapareciera...q la magia q los unía se rompiera...

Sakura le corresponde abrazándolo también... se sentía extraño y calido...

-Nunca... vas a dejarme no?-susurró el separándose solo lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

-No... no voy a dejarte solo...- Responde la chica con una sonrisa

El sonríe y la abraza rebozante de alegría, podía sentir q aquellas palabras ciertas, y de ahora en mas siempre estarían juntos, pasase lo q pasase todo estará bien.

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** buenoo! Acá esta el final, un review en el ultimo capitulo, con un total de 14 para todo el fic… evidentemente no gusto! Pero bueno! Había que terminar de subirlo! Jejeje… nada mas para decir! Espero ver algún otro review perdido!

Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maryx


End file.
